Predacon Sparkling
by Ravenspark
Summary: With the 'unfortunate' destruction of Project Predacon, Megatron sets about recreating the project, but with a few 'adjustments'. So, in order to keep his Predacon out of the way and unclear as to what exactly is going on, he gives the the great beast one of his own kind to raise.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been reading too many fics about Sparklings...and I had just had write one myself.**

**Sorry if it's a bit OOC...**

**So...enjoy :) **

* * *

Chapter 1- Small Miracle

Predaking growled deeply, sitting in an isolated room. The great beast needed to be alone. HE was alone….All his kind, gone. Such a quick and devastating explosion…More would soon be created, But how soon?! This, Megatron nor Shockwave had specified. It angered him deeply. But nothing did so more than the Autobots unwarranted destruction of the young Predacons.

He felt his claws dig deep into the berth he sat on, as he struggled to contain his anger. There was nothing for it, but escape the confines of the Nemesis for some time. Megatron would not allow his actions, so he walked the halls quietly, till he reached the outer deck, transforming and flying of into the stormy sky, as lightning danced around him.

* * *

Soundwave stood in the shadows, watching. He sent his feed to Megatron, standing beside Shockwave as the watched the images move across the screen.  
"He may become more trouble than he is worth." Megatron noted, scowling.  
"My liege, it will be some time before Project Predacon can be fully resurrected to its former level, however, if you are troubled by this act of disobedience, I may have something which may control him effectively." Shockwave spoke. Megatron raise a brow curiously.  
"Enlighten me, Shockwave."

* * *

The beast flapped its wings with great power, forcing the air beneath him down, sending him higher and higher into the turbulent storm clouds. The wind howled as the planet's forces demonstrated their power to the dragon. But he was unimpressed, and uninterested. Nature was nothing to him. Every crack of thunder that filled the air with electricity was nothing more than a minuscule static shock.

Everything served to free his anger, his pain and sadness. He continued to flap his wings with such power, until he rose high above the clouds, above the storm. And all fell silent. The moon shone brightly above the planet. In this cool tranquil part of the atmosphere, the dragon slowed to nothing more than a gentle glide, relaxing. His thoughts swam through his head.

_I, Predaking, hardly created not long ago and already I feel pain and anguish….My brethren…I mourn your lost and seek for you vengeance. Those Autobots will pay. They will ALL pay….._

He continued to glide of various air pockets were he could, loosing himself in endless thoughts. Sighing, the Predacon turned back, diving sharply into the clouds below, back into the turmoil of the early days of his life.

Landing on the outer deck, he transformed. He had been gone a long time, and the storm was only now beginning to let up. Light rain fell and dripped of his magnificent armour, and the sunlight began to pierce through the clouds. With a thoughtful look upon his face, he slowly approached the doors, when they suddenly opened.

Megatron looked up at him, not pleased at all. Predaking looked surprised for a moment, before bowing to his master.

" Forgive me, my master. I know I should have sought your permission before-"

" An oversight, Predaking." Megatron growled. Predaking again looked on surprised, standing up straight.

" I thank you for your mercy, Master." Predaking then said, unsure of what to make of his masters actions. Something in his optics shone with cunning, and knowledge of something. It intrigue Predaking greatly, who was becoming more and more acute to his masters actions and ambitions. At this moment, It only seemed that Megatron wanted to hint at something else, keeping what ever was on his processors behind an unbreakable façade. The master turned and began to walk away.

"Come. There is a surprise for you."

* * *

It was silent as Predaking followed his master. Megatron did not speak, Nor make any gesture.

" My lord, may I ask-"

"A surprise, My Predacon servant." Megatron hissed, a gentle but subtle reminder of who was in charge, and of the meaning of the words.

Predaking withheld himself, but something seemed to fire up in the back of his processor. Something that had nagged him for a while now. But he silenced it. Megatron finally entered a room, the med bay, where Knockout and Starscream stood.

The two were less than pleased to once again be in the company of the fowl beast, but they hid their true nature. They both bowed to the tyrant.

"Greetings, Lord Megatron. Everything is ready." Knockout smiled, knowing fully the details of what was going on. Starscream merely spoke with a sour taste on his glossa.

" Yes, Shockwave said he would be arriving shortly with…the…surprise…may I incline to ask what exactly this 'surprise' is?" Starscream attempted, appealing to lord Megatron. Megatron just snarled, and turned to face Predaking.

" The lost of your brethren would have no doubt upset you deeply. I have already promised revenge, and that Project Predacon will be resurrected." Megatron said, looking Predaking in the optics. He could see the emotions inside the Predacon; happiness, shock, and the taste for revenge.

" I am humbly in your debt, master." Predaking bowed. "But I must ask, when, and how long till more can stand by my side?"  
Megatron thought about his answer carefully before giving it.

"All attempts will be made to make the project as fast as can be, Predaking. However, I can not guarantee it's timescale."

He almost felt his anger disappear, his emotions no longer the turbulent storm it had been. He had an answer, not satisfactory, but it gave hope to the Predacon. Soon. He would be joined by his brethren soon. He knelt on the floor showing his respect, which, after the earlier comment, was re-earned. Megatron smiled as he watched the beast kneel before him. Looking up behind the Predaking, he saw Shockwave enter, carrying something.

"Rise, Predaking. I do not wish to see you in such a state. With much of the project destroyed, creating full Predacons may take much longer this time, however…" Megaton spoke with sickly sympathy, making both Knockout and Starscream exchange a glance.

"It seems a young proto-form, the last to be created, was not present in the explosion…Shockwave, if you please." Megatron said, gesturing.

Predaking turned in surprise, having not noticed the mech enter. He looked at the scientist, and then down to his hands, where he held something that froze the great Predacon to his core. He couldn't remove his own optics away from it.

"A Predacon sparkling." Shockwave spoke, holding the small creature out towards the Predaking.

"Wait-What? Now there are sparklings of these things too- OW!" Starscream said in alarm as Knockout dug his elbow into his side, signalling him to shut up.  
They all watched as Predaking seemed unable to act, or even decide what exactly he should do. He was…confused. Having seen his brethren so much more fully developed, it seemed impossible that he, and his brethren, such proud beasts, could come from something so small…

"A small miracle, Is she not?" Megatron spoke, stepping forward. Predaking shook his helm.

" She….?….I…do not understand…"  
Megatron hid a grin as Shockwave explained.

"It seems Predacon sparklings and our own sparklings share a similar growth and development. It was necessary therefore, to keep them out of the incubating pods, until they were strong enough to handle the solution. She was the last one, but was not transferred to my lab."  
Megatron took the young Predacon and placed it within Predaking's servos. The great Predacon seemed even more unsure, afraid he would drop the small delicate female Predacon.

She was a light red colour, with soft features, clear of the proto-metal still to develop fully. She had small bird like wings, possibly dragon wings, but it was too soon to tell. Her face plates were slightly translucent, smooth and soft. Her tiny servos, almost soft claws, were held against her little chest, where he make out the little Predacon spark that beat within her. A small but rounded tail was wrapped up close to her body. Predaking marveled at the small beast.

Slowly, without warning, the young creature stirred in his servos, her little optics flickering on as she yawned.

"Meow-yeoww-" The small thing let out a rough noise, high-pitched, as it yawned. Bright yellow optics like his shined up at him. Curiosity, wonder, and feral optics seemed to render him speechless still.

Knockout came up beside him to inspect the young thing.

"Got to admit, it's a cute little thing." He said, as the little creatures optics darted instantly to him. "And seems to have excellent reactions." He noted.

"Cute now- wait till grows up." Starscream grumbled, already greatly dismayed. " And how, exactly do you plan to take care of such a….cute…creature?" Starscream asked, taking a good look at the young creature for himself, but Predaking pulled her away from his gaze.

Starscream to glowered silently

"While she will grow naturally, her growth rate will be slightly slower than those incubated. However, Predacon sparklings grow much more quickly than our own sparklings, So it will not be long. While there is nothing to show how Predacon young were raised, I conclude that it cannot be that different to our own sparklings However, since you are the only Predacon, it seems only logical that _you_ alone care for it. I can assist from time to time, only to make sure she receives what is necessary to grow." Shockwave spoke, as he and Megatron turned to leave.

Predaking looked down at the little creature, already grabbing one of his finger. He was not really suggesting... _No. No, NO_.

"I am a warrior, not a babysitter-"

"Well then, perhaps Starscream can look after your precious little Predacon…" Megatron suggested, already finding the idea amusing. The seeker looked at his master in horror.

"What?! You would have to send me to the pits first before I even touched that thing!" Starscream said, standing with great pride for himself to not be reduced to such a lowly task. Predaking growled lightly, knowing exactly how he had been treated by the ignorant seeker.

" I would not have you near her anyway." He growled deeply. Another growl brought his attention to the Predacon youngling. She repeated the noise again.

Knockout grinned.

"Looks like someone is already beginning to learn."

Megatron looked back, watching as the young thing continued to repeat Predakings growls.

" Predaking, this may be unexpected, and not suited to a beast like you, however, pray she never finds herself in the hands of the Autobots. I would hate to think what they would do to her, after what they did to you brethren." Megatron's last words seemed to clinch the deal, as he watched Predaking subconsciously bring the creature closer to him, almost cradling his only kin. Megatron turned, hiding the evil grin on his faceplates.

"Starscream, Knockout, come. Let us leave the new… sire, to become more acquainted with his youngling."

" Don't forget to name the youngling." Knockout winked, as he followed everyone out.

Suddenly, he was left alone, holding in his hands the only other of his kind. The little thing let out a another growl, and he gently stroked her little face. She suddenly brought one his fingers and began biting it ferociously, however she was too young to have the strength to cause any pain. He let out a small chuckle, watching the youngling then try her claws, making small noises.

_You're a feral little one, aren't you?_

He thought, as he watched her, her wild instincts telling her to explore everything with her teeth and claws. It reminded him of before he transformed to stand on two legs. That primal nature, raw and wild, driving everything he had done. No one on this ship was fit to raise her, if Starscream was anything to go by. He sighed. Shockwave was right. Who was better than a Predacon to raise a Predacon? But... He sighed. Why had they left him with it? He was a _warrior._A warrior who fought in battles...not...a _sire..._

He watched as the youngling yawn, and curl up tightly while pressing against his chest. It was only him and her for now. The only two Predacons in existence.

_I guess...I will have to learn to be a sire..._

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Hope you liked it :)

Please read and review :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 2- First night

"Lord Megatron, I do not mean to question your wisdom….But have you gone mad?! Why was the infernal thing not terminated? Our original intentions was to get rid of the Predacons, not-"

"Starscream! Silence yourself! IF Predaking ever finds out what _you_ had planned, then everything will be ruined!" Megatron growled, making it clear who would take the fall. Starscream recoiled in fear. Knockout let out a small chuckle as he walked beside Shockwave.

"F-Forgive me, Lord Megatron I do not understand." Starscream asked, sparing a heated glance at Knockout.

"It is simple, Starscream. I need a Predacon army."

"Then what was the point-"

"The point is to have a force that the Autobots can not withstand. Predaking is proof that they can evolve, and I believe your own words were 'evolution lead to revolution.'" Shockwave answered. Starscream still looked confused.

"Come now Starscream, is it that hard? It was obvious the Predacons would eventually rebel, so destroy those who can, and replace them with those who can't." Knockout said, trying to bring the seeker up to speed.

It slowly began to sink in for the seeker.

" You…are going to attempt to control the next group of Predacons you create…"

"Exactly. With Predaking occupied with his little one, he will not be constantly behind our backs waiting for his Predacon kind to be created." Megatron spoke, his irritation evident. Starscream thought for a moment

"Hmm…but that still leaves two uncontrollable Predacons." Starscream spoke, raising a brow. "What are we to do with them?"

Megatron thought about it for a moment, and turned to him with a twisted smile.

"Predaking will continue to serve us, keeping the Autobots at bay from our plans... and we shall see what the future holds for the young one. For now, we leave them we no longer need them, they will both be terminated."

* * *

Predaking seemed to finally overcome his shock. He sat on a nearby med berth, just watching the young one in recharge. He was now…a sire? That is what Megatron had called him. What was a sire anyway? Someone who looked after the young?

He would look up the term properly later- He was still occupied with the small creature in his servos. Predaking growled lightly in thought. He was surprised when a small, almost quiet growl escape the little beast. He couldn't help but let the small trace of a smile appear on his face. Predaking sighed.

_How am I, Predaking, suppose to raise her? How? Who will look after her when I am following Lord Megatron's orders_?

At present, no answers came.

"How do I raise you, little one?" He asked aloud, but he kept his voice low. He thoughts cast back to what Knockout had said.

_"Don't forget to name the youngling."_

A name. It was one place to start. But what would he call her? He looked over he. Her features were to underdeveloped to fully find out the Predacon she would grow into, besides the fact she would be able to fly.

_Predafemme? Predawing? Predaling?…_  
_What am I thinking?!_

He scowled, mentally slapping himself. They were not worthy names. In fact, they were pretty stupid. He looked down at the her, trying to find some small sense of inspiration, hoping a word, a name would just appear in his processors.

He almost jumped when she twitched- growling, her small body alive with movement, her little jaw snapping at something. _She's…dreaming…_Then, she stopped, and with a yawn, stretched out before lying still once more.

He almost wanted to laugh out loud. Even in her sleep, she proved to have that wild, feral nature.

_Just as our kind once were…and soon will be….and one day, we will be much, much more than feral creatures…_

The sadness returned as the explosion played through his processors. To think, when she could understand, he would have to tell her about the horrible ordeal…about the enemies she may face one day soon…those who might kill her...

He didn't even want to talk about himself. Not that there was anyone to confide in. A warrior such as himself concern anyone otherwise with meaningless emotions. However, looking at the little femme Predacon, he felt emotions he had never come across; and he didn't feel so alone anymore. He stood up, bringing her closer, cradling her more. Recharge was beckoning, and after a long day, it was exactly what he needed.

* * *

"WAAoow!YEOwwME-oooWW!"

It was the _second_ time during his recharge that she had awoken him, with same wailing and growling screeches.

Predaking growled lowly as he sat up, holding his helm in his servos. He then gently scooped her up from the berth where she had slept beside him, and gently cradled her, making low, soft growls to try to calm her. It had taken a long time first time round, but she had eventually fallen back into recharge.

Except this time…She didn't stop. She just went on.

And on.

And on.

Predaking was slowly beginning to lose his patience. What was she upset about? Was she cold? Did she not like being cradled? What was it?! What did younglings want when they cried like this?

"What is it you want of me?!" He suddenly snapped loudly, and for a second, she silenced, whimpering with fearful optics.

He watched as she brought her claws up in fear, almost shrinking away in his servos. His spark almost melted at the sight- How could he have been so impatient? She was only a young one!

"I am sorry, little one…" He gently stroked her face. Small whimpering were suddenly overshadowed as she started crying again.

Exasperated, Predaking stood and carried her out of the room. At this rate, she was going to disturb everyone's recharge. His processors wrestled with what to do. He cradled her closer to his chest, trying to silence her once more, yet it did nothing. He began walking, heading in the direction of Shockwave's quarters.  
It seemed as though the journey was going to last for ages, until he finally arrived.

* * *

Shockwave turned his helm as he heard the far away wails, and slowly they came closer. Noting the likely hood of it being Predaking, he shut down and saved the files he had been working on, replacing them with normal and old schematics of Project Predacon. His own quarters served as a mini laboratory, so, before a few hours of recharge, he work on loose ends. His own berth was to the far left of the room, which was incredibly tidy. A few minutes later, he heard the knock at his door.

"Enter."

The door opened, and the wailing was louder than ever.

"Shockwave, I hope you don't mind the disturbance, especially being so late." Predaking said. "But I do not understand what it is she wants. She won't stop."

Shockwave looked down at the little Predacon, her wails hardly seemed as though they would relent. But the answer was a simple one.

"She wants feeding."

Predaking looked at Shockwave with an incredulous look.

"….Feeding? That's all?" He said, feeling somewhat stupid he hadn't realised or even thought of the idea earlier.

Shockwave just walked over to a cabinet, on which opening revealed various chemicals and mixes of energon. He reached for a pale yellow chemical, and after a moment of inspecting it, brought it to the Predacon.

"This should do. However, only feed in small amounts. I am not fully aware of what a young one would need exactly, although this is very weak in strength compared to what is produced for you."

Predaking himself inspected the pale mixture, as Shockwave walked of to get something else. He turned to look at the little Predacon, whose wailing had greatly reduced and her little optics were focused on the liquid.

Shockwave returned with an empty container.

"This will serve as a bottle. I would recommend only filling it a quarter, and that should be satisfactory."

"You better not wail like this every night." Predaking spoke gently. Her optics flicked to him, then back to the liquid. Small claws then reached out, and she threatened to start wailing all over again.

"Thank you, Shockwave." Predaking spoke, as he began to walk out, realising it was time to leave. Shockwave was about to return to his station when Predaking stopped.

"…You are up late. May I ask why?"

"I have a project to rebuild. I also direct my own energies to my processors, and less around my frame, so I am able to work for longer to produce the results for Lord Megatron in as little time as possible."

The small Predacon began wailing again.

" I see." Predaking nodded, a slight smile on his face to hear Project Predacon still carried its priority. Without another word, the Predacon and his Predacon sparkling left.

As Shockwave returned to work, he noted that the little distraction was slowly beginning to work.

* * *

It was finally quiet. Predaking finally relaxed as he fed his little Predacon. She must have been starving, because drank the contents with in the blink of an optic. Thankfully, she did not ask for more. She yawned, and he was reminded himself of how tired he was. Laying down on his side, he laid her next to him. His own optics closed slowly, watching her as her own optics seemed to look around the room, then back to him. He finally began to drift into recharge, just wanting to rest after being kept up. He turned to lay on his back, slowly falling deeper into recharge…

The little Predacon watched. She noticed his chest plates falling and rising, almost picking out a rhythm. She rolled over, and slowly stood on her four legs. Arching her back slightly, and her little wings slightly spread, she jumped.

"Yeow!"

"Ah!" He suddenly jumped as he felt a light presence on-top of his chest armour.

He propped himself up, and looked down at her. She had positioned herself as though she had just pounced on him, and her optics seemed to glow with victory. Predaking was surprised, but he quickly smiled.

"You got me." He said, and she seemed respond happily, settling down on his chest. She then looked uncertain, padding his chest with her paws, following some kind of pattern…his spark's pattern…

He watched, as she was fascinated with pulsing beneath his chest. Yawning again, she curled up on his chest. Her little optics looked back to him, and he brought a servo to stroke her face as her optics began to close. Predaking chuckled lightly.

"You will make a fine huntress one day, my little feral one." He spoke softly, smiling. Then, the name finally came to him.  
_Huntress. Feral Huntress._

"Huntress…" Little optics opened momentarily, and a happy but tired growl emitted from her.

Predaking smiled, as recharge finally caught up with him.

_One day, you will others of your own kind to hunt with...Goodnight, my little Predacon. My little Huntress…_

* * *

**Well, what do you think of Feral Huntress? I'm not great with coming up with unique names...but I think it suits her. :)**

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you all like it :**3


	3. Chapter 3

**Took longer than I wanted to get this chapter up, so I will be posting up another chapter shortly :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3-Learning**

Predaking awoke slowly. Opening his optics, he yawned, stretching, then being brought to reality when he heard another yawn, and slight claws digging on his armour. He smiled as he looked down at the young Predacon.

"Good morning, Little Huntress."

"Meow."Was her usual reply, the one he had come to expect other the last few days. The routine was simple. She was feed four times a day, and between the second and third feeding, she would recharge. When she was awake, she demanded all attention from her sire, and his servo to chew on. Every night, she pounced on his chest, sleeping above his spark-chamber. He himself seemed to find comfort in knowing where she was.

He gently stroke her helm, and she growled happily. He then held her as he sat up, bringing Huntress to his lap. He then reached for the bottle, already filled last night, a practice he was starting to get use to. He hardly had to bring it to her mouth before she grabbed it and pulled towards herself. It shocked him a little, but he wondered whether he should be surprised or not. It had only been a few days, but she seemed to get the hang of demanding or quickly taking what she wanted when it was presented.

_If only I could take revenge as swiftly…._Predaking thought.

He returned to watching her feed, while he gently stroked her. He let his servos gently move other her small body, till he came to her little feet. He was use to feeling the soft proto-armour that protected them, but they seemed…harder, more stronger than they had been. Her wings too, were showing early signs of development. Little lines appeared down them, and they were less like dragon wings.

_What sort of Predacon will you grow up to be?_ He wondered, as Huntress finished of the last of the contents. She seemed rather annoyed that there was no more.

"Yeow!me-ow!" She snapped, demanding more. Predaking shook his helm.

"No." He growled lightly, but stern enough to make Huntress understand there would no more for now. He smiled as he saw her disappointment, and brought his servo to stroke under her chin. But, like the first time, she brought his servo to her mouth and began biting and chewing. He still couldn't understand why she did this, it was cute none the less.

"Ow!"

He suddenly let out a deep growl, violently withdrawing his servo. She looked up, scared, her optics wide. He inspected his servo. No damage, he was just…surprised. He looked back to Huntress, who seemed as though she was ready start crying.

"I'm…sorry, little Huntress. You surprised me." He said, gently nuzzling her, and she purred happily, rubbing her own face on his.

"But at least your starting to develop a good strong bite." He said.

He gently brought his servo to her face, and tried to pull the top lip up. She snapped at first, but he paid no attention. Her teeth were beginning to become more pointed, more sharper. Huntress pulled away, once again she seemed annoyed. She growled lightly. She started wriggling around, making hard for the Predacon to hold on to her.

"-Hold still-"

But she wouldn't. She was restless, and eager to get out of his servos- as much as he wanted to keep her in them. He let her go, realising she didn't want to be held. He Placed her on the berth beside him. She rolled over to lay on her front, at looked up at him.

Suddenly She gingerly stood on all fours, and began slowly began taking tentative steps padding around the berth. She wobbled about before collapsing, and quickly looking at him to see if he was watching, Which he was. With pride.

She pushed herself up as she tried again. Predaking, this time placed a servo under her torso to give her a little more support, but she growled. She obviously wanted to do it on her own.

Predaking turned to keep an eye on her as she went behind his back, and he watched as she became more confident. She turned her optics to up at him, almost as if she was saying 'what do you think?'

"Very good, Huntress." Predaking nodded smiling with pride as he answered her call for praise. Seeming to pick up on this, Huntress carried on, her steps becoming more and more secure every time.

"No!"

Predaking suddenly reached for her as she disappeared over the edge. He heard a small thud, and a small cry out. He darted around to the other side of the med berth.

"Huntress! Are you alright? Are you hurt?!" He asked, desperately worried.

Her little optics looked up at him, welled up with coolant, but she quickly and indignantly looked away, standing on her feet gingerly once again. He quickly scooped her up despite her protests. She refused to look at him, while he checked for any injury. He then noticed her right-wing, which was hanging down. He stroked it gently, just along the top. She seemed oblivious to it, though her small tears and slight flinch suggested otherwise.

"There is always pride before a fall, little Huntress." He spoke gently, his voice remorseful.

_How could I have not been paying attention_? He felt slightly incompetent for being so lax when he should have been more attentive. Then, she wouldn't have fallen. She wouldn't have been hurt.

"It's alright, little Huntress. It's my fault for not watching out for you." He said apologetically, stroking her helm. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Let's go to Knockout, shall we? I'm sure he can make you wing hurt no more."

Huntress looked up unsure, but Predaking reassured by gently nuzzling her once more. She curled up in his arms sulkily as he set out to find the good doctor.

* * *

"Hold still, you blasted Vehicon! You'll end up making me scratch my paint job if you're not careful!"

Predaking heard Knockout shout and curse. It was very early in the morning for Knockout to be working on damaged Vehicons, but he had seen an example of Megatrons violent tendencies towards failures, so there was no prizes to guess what had happened. Huntress looked up unsure as she heard the shouting. Predaking gave her a reassuring look before entering the med-bay.

On entering, Huntress heard sounds that she had never heard. There seemed to be all sorts of whirring and sounds of mechanical devices every where, and sat up, alert in Predaking's arms. He gently growled to calm her down, but she was too unsettled. He walked over to a near-by med-berth and placed her down, but she quickly turned, trying to pull herself onto his chest. He gently but firmly pushed her away.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, Huntress." He spoke softly.

She seemed rather put out, as she curled up, finding she only had herself for comfort.

"Finally! There we go, all patched up. I would recommend a good dose of staying on Megatron's good side for a few months, less you have to return here any time soon. And next time might not only be a simple patch up job…"

The Vehicon nodded quickly, and left with two others. They knew exactly what he meant- Vehicons went missing all the time, and the rumours about what happened- well, they shook them all to their sparks.

As they left, Predaking approached Knockout, looking back signalling Huntress to stay where she was. She had already began to get up and follow, but sat back down on seeing the gesture.

"Knockout?"

"Ah, Predaking! So good to see you. We had all wondered whether the littlePpredacon had eaten you!" Knockout said cheerfully, although he was irritated from working all morning.

Since receiving her, Predaking had hardly left this quarters, unless he need more food for the little one. He hadn't realised it, but he was so absorbed by her, that he had hardly let her out of his servos, even out of his own quarters.

"I need you to look at Huntress- She's hurt-"

"Huntress?" Knockout enquired.

"My little Predacon." Predaking clarified, as he looked over to his youngling. His optics widened as he saw the three Vehicons surrounding her, in awe and completely taken by her.

"So it's true! A predacon sparkling!"

"Looks more like a wild animal to me..."

"So? Sure is cute! Who's a little cutie? Hmm?"

Huntress responded by backing up, letting out low hisses as the strangers stared at her.

"GET away from her NOW." Predaking suddenly growled darkly, and without another thought the Vehicons quickly left the med-bay.

"Getting into the 'sire' business pretty well, aren't you?" Knockout said, as he walked over to the young predacon. Huntress was slightly unsure as a red mech approached her."Aww, Easy Huntress, It's not your fault you've got a little charisma." Knockout cooed to her, gently patting her on the head. She quickly responded by biting it.

"Ouch!" Knockout said, pulling his servo away. "She's gonna be a harsh one with the boys." Knockout spoke, turning to Predaking. He merely growled as he went to comfort his little Predacon.

"Her wing, if you please." Predaking demanded, as he gently stroked her head.

"Alright! Let's see then…" Knockout reached out to the wing but the little one snapped again.

"Huntress, NO." Predaking growled. Knockout paused, but continued, taking her wing, he gently stretched it out to its fullest extent. Huntress whimpered lightly in pain, and Predaking shot him a dark look, which Knockout ignored.

"Well I never.."

"What? what's wrong?" Predaking asked eager to know.

"She's… developing a lot faster than Shockwave predicted…even at best, she would have several earth weeks before these developments should have started appearing…most intriguing…." Knockout's optics flicked to the slight bruise. The top part of the armour was slightly dented, and underneath the proto-form was slightly bruised. It was nothing to worry about, and there was not much he could do.

"It's nothing. Just a slight bruise to the circuits. She'll be fine. Can I ask how she came to acquire this bruise?"

Predaking ignored the question.

_Negligence. Happens at least once to every parent_. Knockout thought with a chuckle.

Predaking seemed to relax as he protectively cuddled his little Huntress. Knockout folded his arms as he watched the cute scene unfold.

"Certainly over-protective, aren't we?" He asked, raising a brow.

Predaking growled deeply, and spoke with gravity, keeping his optics on his on kin.

"If you had lost your kind, and a sparkling was all you had left, wouldn't you be too?" He asked back.

Knockout stood, slightly aghast at the question. He hadn't thought of it that way...he'd assumed it was just a caring nature Predaking was displaying. An awkward silence past, until Knockout decided to speak.

"Has she started flying yet?"

"No, but she is beginning to walk." Predaking answered. Knockout brought a hand to his chin.

"Well, let's see what the little one can do, shall we?" Knockout suggested. He held out his own servos, gesturing for Predaking to hand other Huntress. Predaking looked uneasy, but did so anyway.

Huntress immediately began protesting, but she couldn't fight against Knockout's hold. Predaking watched, as Knockout walked over to the other side of the room, before placing her down on the floor. She immediately looked to her sire, and began, although rather clumsily, returning to him.

Knockout watched as her steps kept tripping over each other, until slowly she began to build a rhythm. At least, she almost had it till she tripped over again. Knockout laughed lightly, but silenced as he heard Predaking growl, and even Huntress spared him a glare. Huntress finally made to her sire, and he praised his little one as he knelt down to her.

Knockout smiled, and then went to get something else. Predaking watched as the doctor returned with a small ball.

"Huntress?" Knockout cooed.

The small predacon turned her head slightly, but didn't seem to show much interest. Then he gently rolled the ball, letting fall from his servo with a slight thud.  
Huntress suddenly turned, and seeing her target, she brought her body low to the ground, her optics following it with intent. It slowly came to a stop, and with a few slow steps, she suddenly darted for it. She let out a deep growl as she 'caught' it, biting and trying to scratch the object. As she tried to leave a mark on her target, she rolled on to her back, but let it go as she whimpered, looking at her bruise. Predaking was once again beside her, growling lightly as he stroked her.

Knockout just watched, amazed. To think he would ever have a chance to study first-hand Predacon behavioral patterns between one and it's young, and it was right in front of his optics.

"Certainly lives up to her name, doesn't she?" Knockout commented. Predaking merely nodded.

* * *

**So hopefully the next chapter will be up shortly!**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Alone**

_(A few days later)_

Huntress seemed to look around with a deep curiosity, as Predaking carried her along. She was unfamiliar with this path, and it seemed endless. She looked up to her sire.

"Yeooow."

"Were going to see Lord Megatron, little Huntress. He may have news for us." He said, gently tickling under her chin.

_At least, I hope so_. Predaking thought.

He hardly paid much thought to Project Predacon since Huntress had arrived. Only in a few solemn moments when she was recharging, would his processors wonder about the status of the project. The few times he had seen Shockwave had been brief, and his only reply was how it was proceeding slower than he had first anticipated.

Finally, they entered the command room. Megatron stood at the end of the runway deep in discussion with Shockwave. However, on seeing Predakings arrival, all chatter ceased.

Huntress' optics looked around her. The room was huge, and not well-lit. She looked forward to see two others standing at the end. One looked rather odd, with just one optic, and the other seemed...dark.

"Predaking, it is good to see you…and your young one." Megatron greeted, looking to the young Predacon in his arms.

"And you, Lord Megatron. How may I be of service?" Predaking asked.

"It seems we are in need of more Predacon bone relics." Megatron said, as Shockwave turned to the terminal and brought up on the screen the varied locations of three other relics.

"…Did many get destroyed? In the explosion?" Predaking asked, his tone becoming a bit sour.

"Yes. While I have much of the data, there are several files that were not backed up properly, and so I have lost some valuable data. There is also new data to be acquired before I can continue." Shockwave spoke.

"Very well. However…who will look after Huntress?"

Both Megaton and Shockwave exchanged glances.

"Huntress? A bit of a presumptuous name, don't you think?" Megatron queried. Predaking denied his words.

"I have no doubt of what sort of Predacon she will grow up to be, and her name derives from her own actions." He said, defensively. Megatron seemed to pick up on his attitude, and continued.

" Very well. Starscream wil-"

"NO! I will not let that glitch of a seeker near my kind!" Predaking suddenly responded vehemently, causing Huntress to recoil in shock. He quickly realised again his temper had upset her, and gently cradled her close, growling lightly.

Megatron rolled his optics. It was too cute, and degrading, to see such a fierce predacon reduced to nothing but an over-protective sire.

"Shockwave, since you created her, you would be best suited to watch other her." Megatron spoke, not as a suggestion, more so an order. Shockwave remained silent for a moment.

"….If Predaking gives his consent." He said, turning his single optic to the predacon.

Predaking nodded, bringing the young Huntress to him, and handing her over. As she did with Knockout, she protested.

"Yeow! Meeoooww!" She called for him, but he gently stroked her little helm.

"I will return, Huntress." He said. He then lowered his voice. "If she as so much gets_ hurt_ in any way-"

"Predaking, I am sure Shockwave will be most careful with her, and make sure no harm comes to her. Now, we need those relics." Megatron quickly interrupted, impatient already. Predaking surpassed the urge to growl, and nodded, turning away.

"Yeooww! Meoww!"

He heard his little Huntress call out to him. It…it almost hurt to not turn around to her, but he feared he would never leave if he did. Yet, he had a duty to perform to his kind; and this was a small sacrifice he had to make. He suddenly heard commotion behind him, and he then small padding of feet. He froze in his footsteps as he felt something bite hard on his ankle. Looking down, he saw Huntress, not releasing her grip, desperately tugging at his ankle. All the while, her optics looked up pleadingly. Predaking sighed, as he reached down, pushing her away. She quickly regained the hold on his ankle, trying again to tug him, as if she was strong enough to drag him away. Growling deeply, he pushed her away, and kept her in his grasp.

"I must go Huntress. For our kind. I will _return_. But you must _stay_ with Shockwave." Predaking growled threateningly, letting her know his intentions.

Shockwave approached and picked her up in his left servo, and this time she didn't fight, just let out a small whimper, her optics pleading once more.

Predaking then turned and left the room, with his small Predacon looking on with sad optics.

* * *

She remained quiet as Shockwave proceeded to his lab on the Nemesis. She didn't make a sound of even move a gear. Shockwave gave no thoughts to the young Predacon, as he focused of the means of his work. Hopefully, the relics' that Predaking would collect, would contain the small pieces of CNA coding that would allow him to fulfill Megatron's desire. He entered his laboratory, walking until he found a large crate, one she would not be able to climb out of, and placed the young predacon down.

She looked around curiously. What was this thing? Four sides restricted her to a confined space. As she looked up, her optics found strange and unusual things. There was so much she had never seen before, strange colours and objects she didn't recognise. She whimpered quietly. She wanted her sire back. Settling down, she continued to gaze at what she could see of the room, sad and unsure. The only familiarity came when she noticed a light yellow coloured liquid on a shelf.

"Yeow!"

Shockwave paused and turned to her as she called out. Once she had his attention, she looked to the liquid, then back to him, calling out. He ignored her simply. The liquid was, although not in appearance, far to strong for the young the young predacon, and he needed to produce more of what she needed. Until then, she would have to wait.

Huntress called, each time becoming more desperate, until she realised he was not going to respond. Her call reduced to a whimper. Turning to a corner, she curled up, realising she was alone.

* * *

Predaking landed in the middle of large quarried-out hole in the ground, as he stepped out of the ground bridge. Quickly transforming into a dragon, he roared with such ferocity that all humans scurried away. He waked through the yard, knocking meaningless bits of machinery away with his tail. He had already acquired the other two relics, without any disturbance form the accursed Autobots. Now, he only needed one more, and then he could return to his Huntress. He was uneasy with the fact he had to leave her with them. Like any of them understood a Predacon, let alone even care for it, especially when she wasn't in a tube like he had been.

He pushed over a large truck filled with chalk stone, rummaging through. There, shining out to him, was the last Predacon relic. A large claw, fossilised for years. Transforming, he was about to pry it free when a laser shot blasted between his servo and the relic. He growled deeply as he turned to see trigger holder. Three mechs, smaller than him stood 100 metres away. He recognised two of them from the unfortunate incident, the mech whose servo he had crushed, and the cocky white mech. The younger blue and yellow one he hardly knew, but it didn't matter. He stood and turned to face them. The right one flashed a cocky smile at him.

"Hey beastie, how about a re-match?"

* * *

It had been a long, long time. And he still wasn't back. Huntress turned to lay on her back, letting out another small whimper. It was boring. Rolling on to her feet, she looked up at the walls of the box. If only she could climb out herself, then she would have his attention... She crouched down low, and then jumped with as much power as her legs would allow. Grabbing the edge, she desperately tried to claw a grip into the box. Suddenly, she felt the weight of the box shift, and she rolled out of the box. Shockwave turned around as Knockout suddenly walked in, carrying supplies. He smiled as he looked down.

"Trying to escape, are you little one?" He chuckled, placing the materials down. Huntress tried to get up and run but Knockout had a hold on her before she knew it.

"You need watch her carefully, Shockwave. She's going to be a trouble-maker." he said, as he walked over to him, holding her unceremoniously.

"Is there any news from Predaking?"

Huntress' perked up on hearing her sire's name.

"No, not yet. But he shouldn't be long now." Knockout spoke. Once again patting the little predacon on the head. She snapped back viciously. "Someone's not in a good mood, are you?"

"She is showing signs of a developing personality?" Shockwave questioned, turning to face her.

"Seems so. She reacts to everything around her, words or actions. And, as I 'm sure you can see, she's developing faster than you thought." Knockout spoke, again extending her wing, showing the lines which since two days ago, had become much more developed. Huntress tried to pull them away but Knockout held her firmly, demonstrating his point.

"It appears you are right, and I have been inconclusive with my own calculations." Shockwave spoke, as he typed in more data. "I can only assume, since she is growing naturally, that Predacons developed quickly. We often assume Predacons are primal beasts, and would have fought for survival, something they would have had to learn from a young age. It only seems logical to explain such early developments."

"Hmm….An interesting theory, one with evidence too. The next question remains- when will she be…intelligent enough to understand more than she should? And what kind of creature?" Knockout questioned, his tone becoming darker.

"As for what creature, I would guess a winged feline, closer to a wild cat, as humans call them. Intelligence wise...perhaps her here does no harm, I would advise we keep her away in future."

"Well, the return of her sire should see to that. Anyway, how far have you progressed?" Knockout spoke, turning to the data on-screen.

"So far, I have isolated certain data tracks that control different parts of the cerebral circuits, each focusing on function and individual tendencies. While the individual tendencies can be reduced without problem, establishing control of function is a more difficult process."

"Yes, it would be. This may be a long shot, but what about dark energon?" Knockout suggested.

"I see your logic, however for the results we need, it may be illogical." Shockwave said, as he considered the idea in his own processors. " You do remember what happened the last time you used dark energon?"

Knockout shuddered. Huntress picked up on it and looked between them both fearfully.

"Just like those human horror movies…"

Shockwave stared at him.

"Drive ins, alright?!" Knockout defended himself. Did every one have to criticise him for it?! "Anyway, without a predacon cerebral cortex, how exactly are we going to know if this will-ow!-work?" Knockout spoke. Huntress had bitten hard on his finger, displaying her restlessness.

"I can surmised with some of the data I already have, however you are logical to suggest a risk is involved that this may not work….unless…"  
Shockwave looked to Huntress, and she looked up at him. She seemed to note something disturbing, for she paused in her struggling.

"… Unless we take a look at this little Predacons cerebral cortex right here…" Knockout smiled. "Put her into stasis, stop her from getting too stressed, or trying to get away, and few cerebral scans should give us all the answers. Not to mention allowing us to focus on our work instead of a Predacon youngling."

"And Predaking?" Shockwave questioned.

"Just don't say anything about it. I played with her, she got tired, fell asleep. It's as simple as that." Knockout smirked, happy to have something alive to work with.

It was logical. Shockwave nodded as left to make a weak form of drug of which to induce stasis, while Knockout placed Huntress on a nearby table.

She instantly tried to move away, but he held her in place. She turned as she snapped back, but he pulled his servo away before she could get it.

"You know, your biting act is getting a little bit old, young Predacon."

Huntress responded with annoyed sound.

Shockwave finally returned, and approached closer. Huntress saw what he was holding, and began to panic. Knockout quickly placed his own servo behind her neck to hold her down. She felt a small pang of pain, followed by something cold spreading through her body. She started crying out, wanting her sire to come back, desperately wanting to hear his spark beat again. Her noises slowly silenced as tiredness quickly dragged her into recharged.

* * *

Thank you all for your reviews, likes, follows and everything!

Also thanks to WingedWolfalari, for the suggestion of tugging :)

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 5- Dis-honour**

Predaking dodged as more lasers came at him. He roared with a deep thunder as he charged at the Autobots. They all scattered, but he chose his target and followed him, despite being fired at from behind. He slammed a fist into the Ultra Magnus' head, sending him flying, and crashing into the ground, smashing it beneath him.

A sudden whip wrapped around Predakings right hand and sharply pulled him back. Snarling, Predaking used his might to pull Wheeljack forward sending him also flying over and crashing to the ground, landing in a heap near the other Autobot.

Predaking then turned to the youngest one, still firing at him. He growled deeply as he suddenly began to charge towards him.  
Smokescreen took a few steps back, quickly activating his com-link.

* * *

_"Err… Guys, Predacon's Back up requir-AHH!_" Smokescreens voice suddenly called out in pain.

"Dude! Smokescreens getting smoked!" Miko called out.

"Optimus, we need to get them back- we can't fight Predaking- even you struggle against him." Optimus acknowledged his friends protests.

"I know, but we can not let Megatron obtain the means of creating more. Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Roll out!"

* * *

Wheeljack barely managed to dodge the oncoming onslaught of fists as Predaking attacked him once more. the wrecker had recovered from his first blow and now was locked in a dance of fists and dodging blows.

" You will pay for what you did to my kind!" Predaking growled as his fist missed his target. He stepped forward suddenly as he felt laser fire slam into him. He turned to face smokescreen, only just recovering from the last hit. Transforming, Predaking prepared to send a blast of fire his way. Smokescreen's face dropped.

"Oh slag…"

"Soldier! Get down!" Ultra Magnus shouted as he quickly ran to push the young mech away, making good time, only to feel the scorch of the blast over his right shoulder. Pain erupted within as he crashed to the ground.

"Magnus!" Smokescreen look up to see the commander badly wounded, and his gaze turned to the Predacon.

Predaking grinned with dark delight.

"How does it feel, Ultra Magnus? The pain…A pain that pales in comparison to what mine must have felt!" Predaking spoke, as he approached the two mechs.

Ultra Magnus remained on the ground in pain, with Smokescreen standing by his side ready to defend him at all costs, but he couldn't help but tremble in fear as the Predacon approached, taller than he was, more stronger than he was. The sudden noise of a ground bridge caught his attention, as the rest of the Autobots joined the fight.

Predaking growled as he went to fire until something wrapped around his throat.

"Urgh- word of- urgh- advice, don't leave ya dance partner behind!" Wheeljack spoke, desperately pulling on the whip while Predaking fought against it, this time he yanked the whip, bringing the Autobots to meet his fist. Wheeljack slumped to the ground motionless. The sound of a nearby ground bridge alerted him. He snarled as he turned, the whip falling away from his throat.

Prime was running towards him, while the others held back, giving cover fire. He was about to meet the primes' attack when a demanding voice boomed over the com-link.

_"Predaking! Return at once with the relics. Do not let you vengeance cost us valuable material!"_

Megatron ordered, his apparent impatience and anticipation was clear within his voice. Predaking ignored him, running towards the Prime, as he raised a fist, Predaking transformed and lowering his helm, used it to launch the prime into the air, sending him falling to the ground. Predaking then turned to the small entourage, sending a fire-ball that made them scatter. He wanted nothing more than to continue tearing them all to pieces, but his instincts were defeated by what needed to be done- for his kind, if they were ever to live once more.

Vengeance took a back seat as he then returned to the pile of stones to collect the relic.

Wheeljack awoke quickly, his processors covered with fog, and energon bleeding from his mouth. Wiping it away, he got back to his feet, shunning the warning diagnostics. He saw the dragon rummaging through the pile of rocks. He looked above him, seeing the large ridge of the quarry. He touched the two grenades he had.

_Time to make a little noise._

"Bulkhead- catch!" He called out, throwing one of them towards his friend. Wheeljack then pointed up at the quarry wall, and with out waning, they both set there bombs, and launched them.

"Arcee, Bee, Smoke, fire all you've got!" Bulkhead called to the others, and they all joined in. The lasers and bombs flew through the air in silence, until the deafening explosions rocketed. Optimus stood as he watched the stones fall upon the Predacon, the noise echoing within the quarry. Dust and debris suffocated the air as the Predacon disappeared under the thunder of the rocks.

* * *

"Now this is entertainment."

Starscream smiled, as he watched the Predacon disappear upon the screen, as Laser beak sent back visual images. Starscream recoiled slightly as he heard lord Megatron growl behind him, and angry footsteps walk away. Only Soundwave remained, silent as ever.

Starscream returned to the monitor, with an evil thought in processors.

_Let's see you try to come back to the nemesis now, Predacon._

* * *

It was quiet as the dust slowly settled. The moonlight cast a sad glow upon the large pile of rubble, its victim somewhere beneath it.

"Is it over?" Smokescreen asked.

"After that explosion- ain't nothing crawling back out of that." Wheeljack tiredly spoke, as he turned to young mech with a relieved look.

" I wouldn't be so sure. Ratchet, we need a ground bridge for medical evac. Smokescreen, Wheeljack, take Magnus and return to base. The rest of us will remain." Optimus ordered, and they nodded as the ground bridge appeared. The three of them disappeared back to the safety of the base.

The others came to stand beside their leader, and Arcee looked to the prime.

"WheelJacks got a point. You really think it could survi-" Arcee silenced herself, as all their optics widened. Small pieces of rubble well slowly falling, beginning to shift. Lager pieces slowly began to rise, and tumbled to the floor as the Predacon's silhouette rose within the dust, his wings outstretched, as the shadow roared into the night.

They all prepared to fire once more, but the Predacon quickly disappeared into a ground bridge, leaving the pile of rubble to settle once more.

* * *

Starscream grimaced as he saw the Predacon rise from the rubble, while Soundwave immediately sent the Predacon a ground bridge.

"Lord Megatron, the beast has returned, on the upper deck." Starscream said, as he spoke down the com-link.

_Oh well. Primus will have you meet your fate soon enough._

* * *

The clouds remained thunderous as Predaking slowly walked out of the ground bridge, as it closed behind wings dragged on the floor, as he panted heavily. He placed the only relic to survive down. The others had been crushed to dust. He felt his entire frame shake, tired and exhausted. The rubble that had landed on him had impacted heavily upon back, and crushed his chest. He could even some of his joints aching in protest. He was covered in dust and dirt. In his short life, he had not suffered so much as mere scratches compared to this. Worst of all, his pride was damaged. He was bested by his own negligence, by lesser beings who had killed, _murdered_ his kind! He had failed this time. He roared aloud in anger and frustration.

_I will not fail again. _

Predaking thought as he looked at the relic.

Predaking didn't even look up as he heard Lord Megatron's footsteps approach. he paused only some way in front of him, and without warning, Megatron struck the beast.

"You disappoint me, Predaking." Megatron spoke in a low tone. In was silent until the beast turned back into a mech, and finally looked his master in the optics. He transformed to tower over his master.

"In my defence- I could have taken them easily, and they deserve worse for what they did to my kind!" Predaking spoke tiredly, his voice hinting at defiance which Megatron picked up on distastefully.

"And it is that vengeance you seek which could potentially hinder the rebirth of your kind, or even worse - destroy it! One relic you return with, hardly satisfactory. I am sure you want _no harm to come to your little one_, so do not let your anger blind you, or you will suffer worse than the humiliation that has befallen you." Megatron spoke angrily, almost hinting at something that chilled the Predacons spark.

Predaking kept silent, as Megatron continued.

"You know the Autobots will destroy you and your kind, so don't give them the opportunity, EVER again."

Predaking growled silently as his thoughts began to swim with anger. Megaton took the relic that the beast had placed on the floor, and left as the heavy rain began to fall upon the him, the distance roll of thunder emulating his intrepid emotions. He clenched his fists.

_You do not understand. Vengeance will bring Justice. And I will not raise a youngling to have a failure as her sire. _

* * *

Predaking walked solemnly down the halls as he approached Shockwave's laboratory. He thought of his little Huntress, finding her to be the only thing that calmed his emotions. The thought of her cuddling against him, listening to the beat of his spark…

* * *

Her small yellow optics slowly opened, adjusting to the light. She yawned, stretching out her small frame. It ached considerably, and she let her helm rest on the surface, feeling exhausted. she remained where she was, looking rather sorry for herself. She had hardly moved when a Vehicon had delivered the only relic to have returned with Predaking. Even that didn't seem to stir her interest at all.

"Aww, is the wittle Predacon tired?" Knockout cooed innocently, as he went to pat her back. Huntress was suddenly up on her paws, growling as threateningly as she could.

"Do not antagonise her, Knockout. It would be most illogical." Shockwave spoke, as he continued to work. "Keep an optic on her." Shockwave said as he left to collect some equipment

"Oh Please, 'antagonise' a sparkling?" Knockout said sarcastically after the scientist had left. As if a small, pretty defenseless predacon could be anymore dangerous when 'antagonised'. He turned back to the little Predacon.

"Easy Kitty. We didn't hurt you. In fact, you helped us to create your kind - Hey!" Knockout recoiled his servo as Huntress scratched it, leaving a thing line in his paint work. Knockout looked dismayed from the scratch to the little Predacon.

"Bad move, little one." Knockout seethed. He had worked hard on his finish only the other day, and now he had to deal with this. Huntress didn't back down, but remained ready to strike, anger in her bright optics.

* * *

Predaking froze as he entered. His own optics darted between Knockout and Huntress, her optics remaining on the red mech with a deep anger. Predaking suddenly growled deeply, realising something had upset her, and he was not going to get away lightly.

"What have you done to upset her?" He demanded, walking in slow steps as intent as his voice. It was Knockout's turn to freeze, as he panicked to try to think up of a defence.

"Ah, Predaking, back so soon? It…well it was just a misunderstanding.. You know the young can't understand everything at a young age..." He spoke, trying to sound innocent.

Predaking walked to Huntress, and stroked her helm. As he went to stroke the back of her neck, she suddenly backed up in fear. Predaking stared shocked at his little one's reaction, seeing her little optics slowly begin to well up with tears, and turned his full anger towards Knockout.

"What. Have. You. Done.?!" Predaking demanded, as he grabbed the mech by the throat, lifting him towards the heavens. Knockout frantically tried to remove the beasts servo.

"Answer ME!" Predaking bellowed, making even Huntress crouch low to the table. Knockout struggled as he felt his cables constrict slowly, crushing against his voice processors.

"PREDAKING!"

The last voice he wanted to hear at that very moment boomed in his audio processors.

"Put him down, NOW." Megatron's voice spoke with a deep anger. Predaking turned to look with dirt as his leader, and then back to the worthless scum he had within his clawed servos.

"He has upset my little one. HE must pay the price for such arrogance-"

"Predaking." Megatron replied, growling deeply. "Knockout will duly punished, but it is I who deal them, not YOU." Megatron spoke, every bit of his dark authority emulating from within his twisted spark.

Letting out an angry snarl, he dropped Knockout, who suddenly fell to the floor in a heap, wheezing and massaging his neck. Predaking turned and picked up Huntress, holding her close. She sat quietly in his arms. The beast turned to Megatron.

"See to it his punishment is harsh, Lord Megatron. I would do no less- and Shockwave, for leaving her with a glitch of a cybertronian."

Megatron clenched his fists. _You disrespectful beast..._He would have acted, but there was no need to worsen moods as they already were. Dues were all paid in time.

With those last words, Predaking left, sparing a growl at Shockwave who stood beside Megatron. Both shockwave and Megatron exchanged glances, and then Megatron's gaze turned to Knockout.

"I warned you not to antagonise the young Predacon." Shockwave noted. Knockout seethed with anger.

" With all due respect, I am sure at some point they are both to be terminated?" Knockout spat, as he stood up. "What does it matter how they we treat them? Especially when the little predacon scratched MY paint!" He held up his hand, where the small scratch was visible.

Megatron still had his fists clenched, but Knockout's words did little to appeal or even calm the mood that hung within the room.

"It matters much, Knockout. But, soon, it won't matter at all."

* * *

**Sorry it took a while to update again...**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews, likes follows...etc! **

**I'm going on holiday, so I won't be able to update for a few days.**

**But**** thank you for reading, and please review!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own TFP. But I do own Huntress :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Flying high**

Recharge was hardly an option. Predaking sat upright on his berth, his little Predacon asleep in his arms. He was struggling to reign his emotions in, to stop him from crying out in anguish. Lest he wanted to do was wake his precious Huntress. He gently stroked her as her chest rose and fell..

_I am sure you want no harm to come to your little one_

Megatrons words played over and over again. He couldn't help but feel as though it was a threat. How _dare_ he… this had nothing to do with Huntress. He let a low growl but silenced himself as Huntress stirred, but stilled herself again.

The humiliation he had suffered kept falling upon him. Those rocks…the sound of the explosions…Only one relic survived. He sighed as he hoped the Autobots were still suffering worse than he had.

Predaking watched as Huntress began twitched in her sleep. It was normal, nothing unusual. She did it on occasion, and in a way, it was cute to his little Predacon dreaming. He almost wished he could see her dreams himself.

It calmed his thoughts for a while as he watched her sleep, until the twitches became more animated. His optics looked down worriedly, as she started whimpering, and her entire body begin to shake. Suddenly, her claws were wildly thrashing around, catching his chest, almost attacking an unknown enemy.

"Huntress?! Huntress!"

Huntress awoke with a start, staring around wildly and panting as though she was running. Predaking placed a servo upon her, and she jumped in fear, until her optics recognised her sire. With small little tears in her optics, she pulled herself up to his neck, bringing her small face close to his. Predaking growled softly, bringing his servos around her. Again, he placed his servo on the back of her neck, and she shuddered. Predaking let out a stronger growl. He didn't know exactly how Knockout had treated her, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. But it had scared his little one deeply, and that was enough to make his own energon boil. If only Megatron hadn't interfered, if he had continued, if he had punished Knockout…the mech wouldn't have been able to stand.

"It's okay Huntress. No one will ever touch you again." He spoke softly, as she started whimpering, picking up on her sire's anger.

Predaking sighed. It seemed neither of them would get any recharge tonight, not when they were stuck on a ship that was full of arrogance.  
Then he thought of an idea, and gently removed Huntress from his neck, despite her protests, he cradled her close to his chest as he got up of his berth.

"Let us go somewhere else, shall we Huntress?" He cooed quietly. Huntress seemed to look up unsure, but he let a small smile appear on his face, and her whimpering slowly ceased.

* * *

Predaking stood on the upper deck of the Nemesis. The clouds covered the sky, hiding day and night. The rain seemed light, falling softly upon the two Predacons. Predaking looked to Huntress, who recoiled with every slight touch of rain. She snapped one way, then another, fighting an invisible force that she couldn't defeat. He chuckled lightly, and the young Huntress looked up at him curiously, almost demanding to know what was funny.  
"It is rain, Huntress. It falls from the sky, a sky you one day will fly in, with others of your kind.." He spoke, his voice filling with hope of the future. He gently knelt as he placed huntress down, She looked at him unsure. He then pulled out a small rounded object, with which her caught her curiosity instantly. He then bounced it lightly away from them.

She didn't chase after it as he had expected her to, and he watched a little confused.

Huntress' optics followed the object until it came to a full stop.

Still nothing. Then, she crouched low.

Predaking watched as she began to stalk it, taking small steps closer and closer, as if a sudden movement would make it run away. She ignored the rain, ignored everything around her. Then, she suddenly pounced with loud growl, placing with the ball in her claws and biting it savagely.

Predaking smiled as he walked over and tried to take it away. She held on to it as though her life depended on it. Predaking tugged lightly, not wishing to caused her any ham. In the end, he growled a little strongly, and she finally released her prisoner, although unwillingly. Predaking looked at the ball, little claw and teeth marks left. Huntress looked up, almost asking him to do it again. He smiled as he watched her repeat the process again, this time, almost as though she was having a stand-of with the ball. Predaking began to laugh deeply.

_My little Huntress…how I look forward to see you fully grown_…

Predakings thoughts shifted to what she would look like the very first time she would transform, raising herself above her primal and instinctive nature. Something told him she would be beautiful and powerful, perhaps even a plague of the Autobots, and all who attempted to stop the Predacons. He smiled fondly as the future, and on the present as she continued to hunt the ball.

A sudden heavy drop of rain fell upon his face, and he looked up to the threatening sky. More rain slowly began to fall, and Huntress suddenly came running over to him.

" Do you not like the rain?" He asked.

"Yeow." Huntress seemed to reply, deeming it a no.

Predaking looked up as it fell harder. He then transformed into a dragon, stretching his wing over her. She suddenly jumped, unsure what had happened to her sire. A large beast stood over her, and she recoiled slightly. Predaking quickly growled to reassure his sparkling. He gently nuzzled her, and she finally seemed to recognise it was still her sire.

Predaking extended one of his wings over her, sheltering her from the rain, as he sat comfortably. He could feel the cold rain washing away the dust and dirt of his humiliation. He looked up to the sky as the rain fell.

"Yeow! Meow!"

He was pulled out of his daydream as he looked to Huntress. Her yellow optics met his, and then turned to look at his fore-arm. It was heavily dented, his armour bent and even a glimpse of circuitry was showing beneath it. A sacrifice for his kind. He refused to even consider going to see Knockout, and even for a while, Shockwave. Both had betrayed his confidence, and trusting them seemed an unlikely possibility.

Predaking looked away, feeling shame rise within him once more.

Huntress watched as he sire refused to acknowledge it any more. She walked up and sat close to the injured arm, and tried to place her own wing over it, without much success, her wing still to small. Predaking finally turned to look back at his Huntress, and his optics shone with warmth.

The rain continued to fall, unrelenting. Predaking stared out over the cloudy sky, while Huntress stayed tucked beside his arm, which he had wrapped protectively around her. She rested her helm on top, just watching, but she was growing impatient. She started growling in annoyance, looking up to her sire. He looked down to her.

A sudden roar of thunder almost scared her to death, forcing her to curl up in fear. Barely seconds later a flash of lightning illuminated the sky. Huntress curled in closer as a bright light momentarily surrounded everything.

_There is no need to be afraid…_

Predaking gently nudged her, and she uncurled slightly. Another roll of thunder sent her back into the small ball she had become.  
Predaking shook his helm, looking at the dark clouds almost angry at them.

_Will nothing give my Huntress peace?_ He suddenly paused as a thought came to mind. He stood up, much to Huntress' distress, and gently picked her up in his clawed servo. Suddenly raising his wings, he flapped them down forcing him into the air.

Huntress used all her might as she clutched his claws, her own ones digging in for dear life. She felt him take her higher and higher, the rain and the storm becoming more violent. She kept her optics shut tight as white soft air suddenly clouded everything, and couldn't help but yelp in fear.

Predaking tightened his grip around his Predacon, not wanting to let go of her as he braved the elements to climb high above the storm.

Then, it was quiet. The force of rushing air had decreased, and only a gentle breeze passed the Predacons. She heard her sire growl softly, encouragingly. Huntress finally opened her small optics.

It was clear. The dark blue of the night was illuminated by a large white disk, defining every cloud, as they pulsed with light from the lightning below. She looked around in wonder. it wasn't dark and dim like the Nemesis, but bright, a world she had not seen before. Her optics turned to look below, at the soft fluffy clouds. It was like she was hypnotised by the pulsing lights as they danced below them.

"Meow."

Predaking looked to his young Predacon, who looked back at him with happy optics. He nodded before turning to look forward. Huntress let her optics drift to his wings, flapping with a graceful strength. She watched with wonder, and then looked to her own.

Time for a while didn't seem to exist. Nothing that had happened seemed to have happened. The moon shone gratefully upon them, as the stars watched them. Finally, reality returned, as Predaking to a sharp turn, and began to descend through the clouds.

He landed softly upon the upper deck as the last of the rain began to pass. He gently placed Huntress down before transforming.

"Did you enjoy that, Huntress?" He asked, gently stroking her.

She growled with content as she pushed her helm against his servo. Predaking smiled as he went to pick her up, but she jumped from his reach. She then began walking forward, and then suddenly jumped as high as she could, her own wings flapping irregularly as she hit the ground. She tried again, to avail. Predaking felt his own spark fill with pride.

"One day, you will fly beside me. Now come, Huntress. It is time to rest." he spoke softly as he picked her up against her will. She bit lightly on his finger in protest, and managed to wiggle again out of his servo.

"Alright then, you can walk. We can fly again tomorrow." He promised, as he walked back to his quarters to recharge. She continued to take a few steps, before jumping and flapping her small wings.

* * *

"So the Predacon went out on a little excursion again? He's worst than I am!" Knockout grumbled, as Starscream told him the news.

"Trust me, he has nothing on you." The seeker replied, bored.

"Oh, come on! You expect a mech like me to be stuck on a ship like this? No fun, just do this, do that, fix that Vehicon, this Vehicon-"

"Yes yes, we all know what it's like. Now quit whining." Starscream said as he walked on ahead to Shockwave's laboratory. He had tried to occupy himself with the data-pad he haled within his servos, but the vain mech beside him seemed to want to do nothing but moan or complain. His torment finally ended when they arrived at the laboratory.

They both entered to find Shockwave already in conversation with Megatron.

"Yes. Despite the Predacons failure to retrieve all relics, the one he returned with was sufficient, as was the data we gathered from Huntress. I have finally created a code that will override basic individual functions to allow a second parties' own mind to control them." Shockwave spoke as he displayed the coding on-screen.

" And this will work?" Megatron queried, his brow raised.

"Yes. We tested a similar program earlier on a group on Vehicons- the test was a success, lord Megatron." Knockout answered, as he and Starscream approached.

"All well and done for Vehicons, but that does not mean with Predacons, it will be a success." Megatron counter-argued.

"In that case, there is a fail safe which will put the Predacons into stasis lock, and stop any harm of backfire to the one controlling them." Shockwave added, as a particular part of the sequence lit up on the screen. "When they are ready, a simple test will be performed to ensure this will work."

_Excellent._ Megaton thought.

"Very well. What stage are the new Predacons in development?"

"They have been placed in the incubating pods on the lowest deck, near the energon stores. There are twelve altogether, about 30% percent developed. However, the program is fully embedded in their cerebral processors. We only have to activate it when they are fully developed, and upload the code into your mainframe, and they will be yours to command."

"Then proceed. But I would like a detailed synopsis of the types of Predacons we will have- and Knockout- " Megatron said, turning. "Don't give Predaking any more reason to not trust us, or next time I _will_ punish you for causing a commotion." Megatron said viciously.

"Understood, Lord Megatron." Knockout replied with a bow. _That hardly seems fair. _ He thought distastefully.

Megatron folded his arms behind his back and walked away, Starscream following.

* * *

"Here are the latest reports on our assets, Lord Megatron. I am sure you will find everything is in order." Starscream spoke, handing a data-pad to the tyrant.

"Almost everything." Megatron replied, having a quick scan through the data. Starscream thought for a second.

"Would you be referring to the Predacon, Lord Megatron?" Starscreams voice dropped slightly. "HE has been out with out your permission-again."

"A small discrepancy. None the less, we need to decide the matter of when we will terminate Predaking." Megatron replied, annoyed

"And the little one?"

"Come now Starscream, she is hardly a problem to be considered- But Predaking, even Optimus struggles in battle. Al tough he would be no problem for myself." Megatron said, a hint of his old gladiator ego shining through. They continued to talk, as they rounded the corner, only for Megatron to stop as something hit his foot. Looking down, he saw the young Predacon on her back, looking up uncertain.

" Well, if it isn't little Huntress." Megatron cooed in mock voice. He knelt to her level, and she was up on her feet in an instant.

Huntress looked up with wide uncertain optics as she rolled to her feet, and backed away several steps.

"Nervous little one, aren't you? And you have grown." He noted. The small Predacon was slightly bigger than before, her light red colour was slowly becoming darker, as the amour began to become more pronounced.

"Huntress-" Predaking paused as he saw his master and glitch of a second in command.

" Lord Megatron, Starscream." He spoke the words awkwardly.

" Predaking. I see you young one has you chasing after her." Megatron greeted, as he stood up.

Predaking reached down and picked up his small Predacon. "Yes- she is fast on her feet. I trust both Shockwave and knockout received their punishments?"

"Yes, I can assure you there lack of awareness will not falter again."

Predaking seemed somewhat satisfied with his words at least, and looked back down to his Huntress.

"I see she is growing. You best hold on to her. The Nemesis is no place for a sparkling, especially that of a Predacon."

"That, I am well aware of, Lord Megatron." Predaking spoke, hiding the anger in his voice. But where it was well hidden or not, was a different story. Without further words, Megatron continued on his way, Starscream following with a rather sour look at the young Huntress

Predaking carried on walking in the other direction, nuzzling her. It ,meant he would have to take a longer route to his quarters, but he rather not follow the two mechs.

"You should not run of like that, Huntress. You never know what you will run into." He warned. "Stay away from them."

Huntress just settled into his arms. She hadn't liked the large silver mech at all, something about him warned her to stay away. However, she forgot about him as she began to play once more, biting again on her sires' fingers.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews, likes and everything!**

**Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - What one hears**

"Huntress!"

He called out, a slight annoyance creeping into his voice. One minute, she was in his arms, the next, she had wriggled out, and ran of down another corridor. They had just returned from another flying session, which was even more enjoyable than the first- it had been a bright day without any clouds, and he was happy to learn she wasn't afraid of heights, seeing the changing scenery below them.

She had gone left, and he quickly followed. His optics searched the hallway, but found no sign of his Predacon. He tried coaxing her with a growl, and as he walked towards the end, he a small noise. He turned sharply, seeing her behind him, as he turned to her, she disappeared again, much to his growing frustration.

"Huntress!"

He heard her playful growls, and the tapping of her metal feet as she ran around the corner towards him. He held open his arms as she bounded into them, and he brought her into his embrace.

"I have already warned you not wander around on your own." He said, looking at her sternly. She responded with a slightly sad look. _Don't you want to me to have fun?_ Was what appeared in her bright yellow optics.

"Don't look at me like that." He said, knowing how easily he would go soft for her. He then placed her on her back, as he gently tickled her. Huntress playfully bit as his fingers. The small moment didn't last long, as Huntress turned her small helm to look down to the floor.

"Meow!"

"No." Predaking shook his helm, answering strictly.

He began to walk down the halls of the Nemesis, However she seemed unhappy with being laid on her back, and she fluttered her wings in protest.

"Yeoooow! meoow!"

He tried tightening his grip gently around his little Predacon, but she somehow managed to wriggle free, landing on the floor with a small thump, as she landed on her feet. She had taken advantage of one thing- No matter how tightly he held her, just as with the very first time he had held his little Predacon, he had regarded her with a sense of fragility.

She stood on all fours, and after a quick look for damage. Finding nothing, she quickly bounded away before her sire could grab her again. Predaking let out an exasperated sigh, as he entertained her 'disobeying' game. Huntress suddenly disappeared behind another corner as Predaking hurried to keep up with his young Predacon.

"Huntress! Come back!" He called out, mixing a low threatening growl within his words. Huntress ignored him as she passed some Vehicons, she passed to spare a glance at the clone mechs, before hearing her sire coming closer. She quickly continued her path.

Exchanging glances, the Vehicons were rudely pushed aside as Predaking rushed to catch his Predacon.

"Huntress!" Predaking called out stronger.

She finally stopped and looked back at him. Something in his tone was different from what she was use to.

"Meow..." She looked to the never-ending corridors, almost as though she wanted to carry on, but before she could act Predaking picked her up harshly, having finally caught up with her.

"What did I tell you about wandering of? You are never to be alone on this ship, do you understand?!" Predaking chided angrily.

Her little optics turned away from the deep angry voice that she heard. She looked away, seeming disheartened, even somewhat fearful. Predaking kept his anger for a few more moments before he sighed, relenting.

As days had gone by, he had noticed a change in attitude; everything was a curiosity, and she had become more fed up with the usual routine, and started trying to explore her home. He had tried compromising, (at least, a compromise that suited him) by carrying her around, but he wouldn't let her walk, not lest she would disappear in the maze of the ship, and encounter certain mechs he wanted to keep her well away from.

He gently stroked her, apologising for his tone of voice. She didn't seem care as she just sat in his arms, keeping her optics away from his gaze. It hurt to see her give him a cold shoulder, but she had to be told. Deciding enough was enough for the day, he took her back to their quarters.

Sitting on the berth with her still in his arms, he reached for the small bottle he had prepared earlier. He brought it close to her, knowing she would take it from him. She spared a side glance at it, and turned away with a huff.

"Huntress, you must feed."

Huntress kept her helm turned away, and when he tired to put the bottle before her, she turned the other way. He tried again. He froze as Huntress made a sound he had not heard before. A meow that deep, low-toned with slight hiss.

"Huntress." Predaking responded again with a darker growl to match. How dare she make such a sound to him! Huntress made the same noise again, and pulled herself out of his arms, moving to sit on the end of the berth, curling up. Her audio sensors, very much now like cat ears, kept low as she heard her sires angry growls.

"Fine. You can starve tonight." Predaking growled.

* * *

Predaking groaned slightly as he awoke. He felt his frame begin aching, and he once again cursed the Autobots under his could feel the dents within his back, and even slight pressure being placed upon certain circuits. He groaned as he felt his frame slowly awake with him, making the aching worse.

In the semi-darkness he looked down to his chest where the familiar silhouette of his Huntress should have been, but his optics widened in shock as he realised she wasn't there.

"Huntress!" He suddenly sat up right, and let out a relived sigh as Huntress looked up from the end of berth, as shocked as he was.

"Meow." She looked up at him simply, before turning away.

_ She's still sulking_… He recalled his own anger, and Huntress' own display of hers. When he thought about his words and actions, he wondered if he had been to hard on her.

Predaking let out a soft growl, trying to coax her out of her mood. His own spark had been wounded a little when she had walked to the end of the med berth. She turned her head around slightly, and turned away. Predaking tried growling more softly. Huntress tried to stay defiant to her sire's wishes, but he own stomach tank growled with hunger. She also wanted to hear his spark beat again... Deciding she had enough of sulking, she stood up and walked along to his side, and climbed on his chest. She sat, not meeting his gaze, keeping a forlorn look on her small faceplates. He gently placed his servo on her helm.

"All is forgiven. Accept my own apologies."

Looking up with bright optics, she moved to nuzzled into his neck. Predaking brought a servo to stroke her, but he groaned as his forearm ached, seizing up. He gently pulled his servo away and flexed the cable and circuits inside. He refused to even think about going to see Knockout, mainly for his sake that he didn't rip the mech apart as much as he wanted to. Shockwave? Not exactly a medic, but he might be able to do something, but then again he was no better than the latter for not looking after Huntress. And what kind of punishment had Megatron dealt them?

_Hardly one that would be fitting_.

He thought angrily. But the project…He grimaced as he made up his mind to see the scientist, and hopefully news on his kin would elate his spirit.

He looked down as Huntress bit on his servo. He smiled as he felt the small power her little jaw was beginning to acquire. Her optics looked up at with an innocent wanting- the same look she gave him every time she was hungry. Seeing Shockwave would have to wait.

* * *

Predaking was silent as he walked towards Shockwave's laboratory. Huntress walked beside him, Predaking finally realising the compromise had to be in her favour. He had finally allowed her the privilege of walking, and she seemed to have learnt that as long as she did not run of in a random direction, there would be no trouble. However, she kept herself several small steps in front on him.

It was early morning, and as usual on the Nemesis, that meant early morning chores of all the Vehicons. Despite carrying on with their tasks, he notice the looks they gave them, filled with fear and awe. He spared small glares to any who met his gaze, as they both continued through the corridors.  
The odd light of the hallways seemed to change as he approached the laboratory

He felt a tense feeling overcome him as he approached, but his aching frame protested against his pride. He and Huntress stopped outside the door, but unlike most other doors opening on presence, this one didn't. Obviously for security reasons. About to press a command on the keypad to state his presence, he paused as he heard distance voices. Odd words that didn't seem right were being spoken. Narrowing his optics, he trained his audio sensors as best he could.

_"How long…..complete?"_  
**_Megatron's voice..._**

_"Current…25%…..estimat...time…"_  
**_Shockwaves..._**

_"Not ….enough….want….done Sooner….."_

**_Megatron again..._**

_"Sooner….get rid…..Predacon and sparkling…just like..."_  
**_Starscream..._**

Predaking's own spark missed a beat. White, pure anger slowly began to fill his spark._ It can't be true..._ He looked down to Huntress, trying to search for something. She looked back up him, expecting the door to be opened.

_Those words can not be right!... Could they_? He clenched his servos tightly.

"Yeow!Meow!"

_WHY?!_

"Yeow!"

_What reason would they have...it can't be true...to get rid of us...just like...just like what?!_

_"_MEOW!"

Huntress brought him back to reality, and he realised he had raised his clawed servo ready to tear down the door. She looked up searchingly, almost seeming a little worried. He looked down at her, and for some reason a horrifying image came together in his processors. An image of Huntress with her spark extinguished.

The thought of seeing Huntress end up like the others… his spark chilled as his servo fell back to his side. He wanted nothing more than to burst in, and demand to know what was going on...he would be more than capable. _What if something happened to Huntress? _The voice in his processors seemed to warn him, disobeying his brash pride for the simple act of protection.  
He could still hear them talking. He looked to Huntress, then the door as the voices continued talking. it was Megatron's voice.

_"When...control...predacons..."_

His emotions reached Huntress, and she shivered slightly. Something had made him angry, it wasn't the anger he had displayed last night. It was scaring her.

"Meow? Yeow!" She tried to get his attention, but he ignored her again.

_ Control...Predacons?! But I am to lead my brethren...How can they…why would they? What purpose do I serve? What…What is truly going on?! __  
_

"MEOW! Yeow!"

_"What...noise?"..._

He quickly pulled out of his thoughts, and he looked down to his young Predacon, snatching her up as he quickly pulled her away from the door, and headed of back to his quarters with a fast pace.

Barely moments later, the door opened as Starscream inspected the hallway. Nothing. It was empty.  
"How odd.." He mumbled as he returned inside, the doors sealing shut behind him.

* * *

"Well, Starscream, what was it?" Megatron demanded. They had all heard an unusual noises, and both Megatron and shockwave were intrigued to know its source.

"Unless a plague of organic mice, as I believe they are called, has infiltrated the ship, there was nothing and no-one present." Starscream reported. Megatron turned to the terminal nearest to him.

"Soundwave. I want the surveillance footage for the last five cycles outside the laboratory on level 6."

The screen that displayed all the scientific calculations and information was then filled with a video feed. All three mechs watched as the Predacon and sparkling approached, only to stop. Predaking seemed as though he was listening in, and the clenching of his servos told Megatron everything.

"He knows…" Megatrons optics glowered in anger. "Soundwave, watch Predakings actions, anything out of the ordinary, report it to me immediately!"

"So, I guess we will be terminating them sooner than later?" Starscream grinned evilly as he flexed his sharp fingers.

"To much sooner than I would have liked, but circumstances change." Megatron spoke, already leaving the room. When the doors finally closed, Starscream turned to Shockwave. The 'logical' mech, no matter how controlled he was, had emotions. Starscream knew he did, and it was little moments like these when he could get his scores against him. He was not like his brother Soundwave, who had a perfect screen of an emotionless void.

"Not feeling upset, are we? After all, who wouldn't feel responsible for those they created?" He said, his voice laced with an evil silkiness, preparing to kill.

Shockwave ignored him, and continued with his work. Seeming to get nothing out of his 'rival', Starscream turned and left. Eh didn't need much conformation at all to know he had upset the scientist.

It was only when he left, did Shockwave clench his only servo.

* * *

As Predaking opened the doors to his quarters, he paused. Huntress looked up to him, wanting his attention, wanting to know what was wrong. He looked down at her pleading optics. He gently placed a servo on her helm. He then placed her on the berth, growling softly. He couldn't bear to grace her with a smile, not with the way he was feeling. Not like this. He would have roared with all his might, but he knew he would frighten his little sparkling to death. Instead, all he could do was ignore her as he sat on the berth beside her, his anger filling the room.

"Yeow?" She called out.

Predaking slowly turned back to her. He looked over her little animal frame, her small wings, her bright yellow optics. He gently brought her close.

Huntress looked up, remaining silent as he sire looked into an unknown distance, deep in thought.

_ I can not let them get away with this insolence they have committed against us…what they plan to commit against us…and those not yet born..._

* * *

**Thank you for all the likes, follows..etc...XD **

**please R&R :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the delay...life got in the way. Anyway, here is the next chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Pride and logic

Predaking stood at the entrance of the cave, folding his dragon wings against his frame. It had been a split-second decision to leave the Nemesis, and he only hoped his absence would go unnoticed. He knew they weren't that far from the Nemesis, despite the distance he had covered. It would have to do for now, but in the long run, he would find a more suitable location, somewhere where no bot, Autobot or Deception would find them.

The morning sun rays were only just beginning to touch this side of the planet, turning the light violet and orange shades of the sky to pale blue. He walked into the cave, and after several paces wished he brought something to keep Huntress warm. The temperature dropped slightly, making the moist air much cooler and enveloping. As the Dragon wandered further in, holding Huntress lightly within his mouth, ( much to her annoyance) he paused, placing her down on the damp stone. Looking back, the light was still visible, but this far in, she wouldn't be. Satisfied, he carefully judged the size of the cave before transforming. he cursed lightly as his head hit the roof. He knelt down, unable to stand at his full height.

"Meow!" She seemed slightly amused as she looked up at him.

Curious, she began to explore, her small optics attempting to adjust to the low-level of light. Predaking for a moment could do nothing but watch her. She had already found something to entertain herself with; a small puddle of water. She gently tapped it, watching as the ripples spread out. She then inspected her paw, finding the sensation of being wet rather odd. Finally, Predaking called her over. She came back without hesitation, and he gently stroked her.

"Huntress…my little Huntress…"

He picked her up, cradling her as though it was the last time he would see her. Huntress seemed to pick up on something, sensing something was...not right. Predaking then spoke, removing her slightly from his embrace, so she could look at him.

"Never allow any crime, action or words against you to stand, no matter how small, or how large. Tear them down, in punishment." He paused before continuing. "…this is what I must do, what I must to regain… the honour of our kind…and punish those responsible…But I cannot allow you to be anywhere near them, for your own protection...so I must leave you here."

Huntress saw the same look in his optics as the last time he had left her…and she quickly began wailing in protest. He was going to leave again. The memories of the last time came flooding back, and she dug her claws into his chest, puling herself against him. Predaking sighed.

"Be strong, my little Huntress. I will return. No tears. Predacons do not cry." He said, making light growls trying to reassure her. He did not know this for sure, but his own pride kept away such emotions when they could, and he only wished for Huntress to be strong enough to not resort to such an emotional resort.

" I will return." He added.

He fought his own will to stay with her, to stay hidden. _I can provide for us…but would they hunt us down? And the Autobots… _Hiding was cowardice. He was stronger than all the mechs on-board that ship, and all the Cybertronians on this planet. The rest of his and Huntress' kind remained on that ship, in the thralls of a dark ambition that he who envisioned it had no right to.

No. He couldn't let this go, for the sake of his pride, and his kind. He had to face them, or more like they would have to face him, and answer to him alone. Placing Huntress down, he left a small amount of yellow energon in case she was hungry, placing it in a small rock formation that could pass for a kind of cradle or bed. He smiled lightly as he also placed her ball, already scratched with little claw and teeth marks beside it. He finally placed her down, stroking her helm as she looked up tearfully. With a final growl, he hurried out of the cave, leaving her cries behind him.

He paused as he felt a slight pain in his spark, but as the warm rays of the sun warmed his armour, he looked up to the sky with a fresh determination, as his anger finally took control.

The flight was short- his thoughts were racing, and he planned on returning to Huntress soon, bearing victory and Honor. HE would also force Shockwave to complete the development of his kind, as free Predacons. The Nemesis came into slight once more, a black thorn among white fluffy clouds.

He landed with such force that slight dents of his footprints were left in the upper deck of the Nemesis. He transformed from his beast mode, his faceplates filled with unrelenting anger, letting his emotions flow freely as a tsunami would hit land. Walking with such purpose, he quickly tore the first Vehicons at the entrance of the upper deck apart as he entered the ship.

The haunting echoes of his footsteps resounded through out the halls, warning all and every bot to stay out of his way. As he turned the corner, he saw several Vehicons backing up in fear as He approached.

"Where is Megatron?!" He cried, suddenly grabbing one and tearing of its helm with a single twist, leaving energon and sparks spraying from a limp frame.

"WHERE IS MEGATRON?!"

* * *

"My lord! The Predacon has returned! What do we do?!" Starscream spoke as he recoiled in fear, hearing the distant thunder of the Predacons anger.  
Megatron just growled at his fearful military commander. To think he held such a position.

"My lord, I have the dark star-sabre!" Knockout spoke triumphantly, entering the room as he presented the crafted blade to Megatron. The great leader took it, staring into the reflective purple as it smoked delicately. His own reflection graced him.

"Starscream!" He suddenly barked. The seeker flinched. "Order the troops to stand down and stay out of the Predacons way. And I want you to go and destroy his little distraction." Megatron spoke authoritative. Starscream looked slightly shocked at his masters words, but quickly bowed.

" It shall be done, My lord. Soundwave?" The seeker turned to the silent mech as he opened a ground bridge for the seeker to leave, and Starscream wasted no time in leaving a ship with a rampaging Predacon.

Shockwave stood passively as he watched the seeker leave. He turned to look at Soundwave, seeing the silent mech looking straight at him. The silent mech seemed to have something to say.

Knockout however, spoke up, following the warlord as he went to leave.

My liege, surely we could just leave the sparkling to die on it's own? I mean, to kill a sparkling-" He paused as his lord turned sharply, bearing over him.

"It is not a sparkling, merely a beast, an animal. And I want its spark-less shell to next to its sire!" Megatron spoke with such ferocity, that Knockout felt fear take other his processors, and was thankful he didn't leak in front of him. Megatron left without another word, determined to defeat the beast. He had done so many years before, and he would do so again on this day. The doors hissed shut. The command centre was left in silence, until Knockout posed an unfaithful question.

"Who's putting their high-grade on the Predacon?" He said smirking as he tried to hide his bout of fear. The two rather emotionless mechs stared back at him.

"For you sake, It would be logical to place it on Megatron. You wouldn't want Predaking to hunt you down after, would you? Not after what you did to Huntress."

The realisation of what Shockwave was saying slowly sunk in. Shock then plastered his faceplates.

"Well…I have things to do...I mean,until this all blows over …there's not much to do around here anyway…" He said coyly, hurrying out of the room. He sighed as he contemplated Shockwave's words. Wasn't he also pat of that little experiment? yet he got a way with it. Primus, it wasn't fair! Nothing seemed to go right for him, not since Breakdown left. Worst still, he had subsequently been replaced by Shockwave. Now _he _had control of all his 'projects'. He continued to the med-bay, cautiously pacing the corridor.

He couldn't help but consider his master's words._ Killing a sparkling….even if it is a beast, that's pretty cold…and a cute one like Huntress._._.despite ruining my paint job doesn't deserve such a fate..._

Sparklings should have been out ruled from the Nemesis.

_Well, that is what Lord Megatron wants, then no one is going to get in the way of it._

Knockout smiled as he remembered a phrase Breakdown use to say, normally when he was smashing Autobots to nothing. It was probably as close as the mech was going to get when it came to being 'deep' and retrospective.

_They come and they go, Knockout. They come and they go. _

* * *

With Knockout gone, Soundwave turned back to Shockwave. He then signaled all the odd Vehicons working away to leave, and did so. The single-optic mech turned as a voice clip sounded behind him. It was Starscream's voice.

_"Oh, for Primus' sake, Don't get so upset"_

Shockwave turned to the silent mech. Soundwave stood passively, with no emotion of purpose behind the voice clip. Shockwave didn't need any telltale signs of emotion to figure out what his silent brother was saying. Shockwave turned away from him, to look at the screen.

He was referring to what he thought of Megatron's decision with the Predacons.

"Illogical. They are simple experiments of science, and therefore such emotional attachment is redundant. It was preordained that they should meet their fate. Logic supports such actions."

Another voice clip, this time, from a long, long time ago, just before the was Megatron giving one of his many speeches that convinced so many.

_"It is a deep and powerful emotion that drives my ambition-"_

Shockwave recalled the rest of that speech. How it was his feelings that drove Megatron to act for the best of Cybertron. Soundwave was alluding Shockwave's emotions in his own work to be similar. The basic instincts that fueled someone to act as he did, do what he did. That Logic was something driven by such foolish emotional means.

"To seek knowledge is logical. to conduct experiments is a logical by-product. Emotion has nothing to do with it." Shockwave counter-acted. Returning to his screen, he found it suddenly filled with numerous small windows, either details of footage of the many projects he had carried out.

Some were successful, others, were not. Many were destroyed in battle or a result of Megatron's anger at the undesired results. They were very early memories, from a time when Shockwave was not as brilliant a scientist as he had now become.

Then Soundwave took it a step further. An image appeared, and could only be described as... haunting. Shockwave and Soundwave's creators.

A family.

Then, Soundwave had his other minicons. Now only laser-beak remained. Shockwave remembered how, when the other minicons had been destroyed, and while no-one thought Soundwave cared at all, it was an illogical conclusion. Soundwave's anger was his silence, and for a while, he adsorbed himself in nothing but his work, not even recharging.

No one noticed, not even Megatron, as when his shift had ended, he continued within his quarters, so no one knew any different. No one, except his brother Shockwave, knew what recharge-less torment the mech put himself through. _  
_

Another clip appeared on the screen. Footage of the Predacons. Predaking playing with his young Huntress. Shockwave's creations.

_"I want its spark-less shell to next to its sire!"_ Megatron's dark voice echoed as Soundwave played the most recent words of their Lord.  
They were to be destroyed, like so many of his other projects had been.

Shockwave knew what the silent mech was getting at. And as illogical as it was, he was...he was...right. This 'sentiment' his brother was hinting it at, completely illogical...yet it existed within him. His servo, for the second time that day, clenched itself tightly.

Removing all the windows of the screen and leaving it blank, Soundwave sent a small window to the screen Shockwave was looking at revealing a heavily encoded transcription.

Written in cybertronian, was a message.

His servo relaxed. Shockwave turned to look at his brother, already returning to his station to continue his work. It was logical for him to have done this.

He didn't want to see the small Predacon lose it's life so needlessly, as his other pets had done...for the sake of his endearing loyalty to Megatron.

Turning his optic from the small pop-up, Shockwave pulled up the images of a large empty circular room. He stood as he watched Megatron watch the images of  
the new Predacons. He meant to taunt the beast when he arrived.

Megatron had to act in the most violent way he could to anything. That was he reputation. His illogical desires to prove his might and power.

Shockwave found his emotions suddenly transform themselves into logic, an excuse to have the results he truly desired deep in his spark. It would have been logical to attempt to install the program into the Predacon…yet time has shown this can be overcome... Huntress' young predacon mind could still accept the programming, and it would be irreversible...and she would live...but he didn't have much time.

"Lord Megatron."

_"Yes, Shockwave? what is it?"_ an anticipating voice answered back. On-screen Megatron only turned his helm slightly.

" I believe it may still be possible to reprogram the Predacon's sparkling, adding another to the armada already developing-"

_"I see your logic, but I will not allow it. I want to see the Predacons face when I hand him his dead sparkling...No... out with the old and in with the new, Shockwave."_

"You will not simply kill him?" Shockwave felt a slight edge in his words, but he kept his voice steady.

_"Now shockwave, as illogical as it may seem, where's the fun in that?"_

Shockwave did not reply. His optic returned to the message that Soundwave had sent, and despite Lord Megatron's intentions for the Predacons, Shockwave found himself at a disagreement with his loyalty. He watched as the Predacon arrived in the room.

Foolish beast. Logically, he should have left with Huntress, and not returned. But the beast was still a beast. Illogical decisions and pride blurred his vision...but thanks to others, his decision would not cost him dearly. But it would cause him pain.

A pain, Shockwave decided, Predaking would _live_ with.

* * *

Megatron awaited in baited silence, watching as he new mini armada of Predacons developed. These, would be his to control. His ultimate weapon against the Autobots. He envisioned it all, all of them torn to pieces by the unbeatable beasts, all except Optimus Prime. He would defeat him through his own might.

All he had to do now, was remove a potential threat.

His reverie was suddenly broken, as the thunderous footsteps of the Predacon neared. Every step was brutally harsh, slowly becoming louder, and oh-so-slight vibrations could be felt within the floor. Megatron remained still, even as the wicked noise of scratching metal tore through the room. To his right, the remains of the door tumbled noisily to a halt. He didn't even flinch.

"I wondered when you would find me. And here you were suppose to have a great sense of smell." Megatron taunted, keeping his gaze on the screens. He smiled to himself when he didn't get a response; It was the Predacons first time of seeing the rest of his kind.

He finally turned, holding the dark star-saber within his servo. Every circuit was alive, as the emotions of his time in the gladiatorial pits slowly began to return. Such anticipation…

"Magnificent creatures…beasts of great power and strength…beasts that will obey me, and only me." He declared, as the Predacon turned his gaze slowly towards him. His soften face-plates returned to unrelenting hate.

"What is the meaning of this insolence you wish to commit upon me and my sparkling?!"

"It was the insolence you committed upon me... You should have remained a beast, serving your master. But you had your own…ambition, to lead your kind…that, I can not allow."

Predaking slowly began to step closer, his claws ready to tear his metal armour into shreds. Megatron continued

"It was necessary to find a way to rein your kind in, less they become like _you_…and a small distraction was needed to help the process move along smoothly."

Predaking narrowed his optics.

"Huntress…?"

"I must admit, you took to her rather quick…it was almost…cute." Megatron mocked.

Predaking roared as he suddenly charged, swiping a blow across the mech's shoulder, energon flying through the air.

"You would take the freedom of my kind, and then plan to kill us?!" He cried out as he brought his clawed servo down to attack when he cried out in agony, as Megatron used blade to block the attack, slicing into his right forearm.

Predaking was snarling in pain as he felt the untreated wound open again, his energon began dripping quickly to the floor. Fighting the pain, he forced his claws closer to Megatron, daring the blade to go deeper. He would kill him. For his kind, for Huntress.

"To be free is to have no purpose- to serve another is to have a lifetime of purpose, a meaning to exist." Megatron's voice went to a deeper tone as he retaliated the Predacons words. He then took a foothold and shoved the Predacon back, releasing his blade from the beast's arm.

"Unfortunately for you, you haven't exactly proved your worth, Predacon." Megatron spat.

It was his turn as he swung the sword wide, only to miss, as the Predacon suddenly sent a fist into his already battle worn faceplates.

"And I would have served you- me and my kind for reviving us."

Megatron slowly picked himself up, processors still reeling from the force of the impact. He wiped the energon form the side of his mouth.

"Served me…until you realised you were... stronger, that you could attempt to over throw me…I've seen such actions before, and I have ceased the sparks of all those who have tried!" Megatron re-launched his attack, this time catching the Predacon on the shoulder.

Predaking brought his own servo clasped the mechs head, throwing him to the side of the large room. He bit back a gasp of pain. He could feel his systems burning. Just like fire. He spared a glance at his forearm. It was deep wound, but mixed in with his own yellow coloured energon, was hints of a purple, that seemed to boil like a pot of boiling water. He tried to wipe it of, but he could already feel it travelling through him. He heard a dark laugh as he looked over to Megatron.

The dark lord stood up slowly, his frame aching. He ignored it. he had suffered worse.

"Burns, doesn't it? While dark energon is highly potent for any Cybertronian, it is rather poisonous to Predacons." His mouth snarled into a vicious smile, holding his blade ready to do more damage. "Of course, this is a poison that is not as bad as the one you will soon be inflicted with..."

* * *

**Note- I consider Shockwave and Soundwave brothers in this fic. **

**Also, thanks to Con-Artist643, who suggested Soundwave had a bit of familial bond with his minicons,(I can't really think of a better name for them...even though in G1 there were cassettes...) That's what inspired me to come up with a little background story for Soundwave and his cassettes, but since they aren't in tfp, I would imagine something tragic happened to them. So thank you, and I hope you like it. **

**Again, thank you so much for wonderful reviews, follows and favourites. Your words are to kind :) **

**I will try to update a bit sooner with the next chapter. **

**Please R&R, and enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long to update. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Pain and loss**

"Come out, come out where ever you are, little Predacon…" Starscream cooed as he walked into the cave the said Predacon had been to.

"I won't hurt you…"

He adjusted his optics as best he could, venturing in until the light was beginning to disappear. Nothing. Just rock, rock and more rock.

"Urgh, why do I always get sent to the most depriving places on this miserable planet?" he complained, as his sensors detected the temperature fall slightly. Nothing on the small, dirt covered pitiful planet could even measure up the glory that was once Cybertron. A long-lost vision of Cybertron appeared in his mind, an image that was now so old.

"Hmm… even if Cybertron is a wreck now, I still prefer its metal streets any day." He commented aloof. He walked on further, seeing several large puddles. He suddenly paused as he heard a far of distance sound, but it seemed familiar.

"Hmm…?" He turned his helm. The dim light that was flooding the cave remained untouched as no warning shadows blocked its path. Before he had even taken one step, he heard the small clatter of rocks. He looked away from the entrance, the unusual sound gone from his processors. With a sick smile he approached a dark corner.

He stepped cautiously, his stiletto heel feet making quiet taps as sneaked up upon the source of the sound.

He grinned as he reached out his servo, his sharp fingers flexed and poised. He looked down on innocent, but rather threatening optics staring back up at him, and a small frame that seemed ready to make a move, frozen with perfect stillness. He grinned.

"There you are…"

Huntress suddenly pounced, leaping at the seekers faceplates. Her small wings gave her enough lift to reach, and her small claws dug into the sides of his face plates, gripping tightly.

"AAHH!" Starscream recoiled, stepping back as his guard shamefully let him down. He wrapped his servo around the small predacons' body ripping her of him, leaving scratch marks as her claws protested.

He held her at arm's length as she hissed in a dangerous tone. He panted, recovering from the surprise attack. He felt his faceplates, and all though the scratches were pathetic, the thinnest line of energon dripped from them.

"GAH!- Why you miserable beast! I was going to be merciful and offer you a quick death- after all, your only a young one. But perhaps, a little punishment before you join the rest of your kind-OW!" He dropped her to the ground as he felt a small bite on his wrist.

"YEOOW!" Huntress cried out as her frame shook from the impact, but she managed to land on her feet. She recovered quickly, but so did the seeker as he quickly forced her back into the cave wall.

"Now, this won't hurt a bit…" He grinned, as he looked down on her. Her small yellow optics looked up pleadingly, and for a single moment, Starscream paused in his tracks.

She was small.

Defenseless.

At his mercy...something so young and delicate...

His poised servo slowly relaxed, and the twisted grin he flared faded some-what...

…Until she darted through his legs, turning around to scratch harshly at his foot. Starscream growled as he half-danced with pain.

"Aargh, for primus' sake!" He cursed as he hurried after the young Predacon.

Huntress continued as fast as her frame would allow her to, heading towards the entrance. Looking back, she saw the skinny mech approaching with larger strides, and he was she tumbled over. A clawed hand suddenly pinned her down, crushing her chest keeping her in place as her own claws scratched furiously against his servo. With every scratched the seeker grimaced but didn't let up his hold.

"MEOW!"

"Your just making this worse for yourself, Predacon!"

"MEOW!YEOW!MEOW!" She began crying again and again through her small tears starting to fall, starting to feel increasingly vulnerable. Why wasn't her sire coming? He had come back before…The mech was hurting her…

She couldn't protect herself. She had tried, but failed. She needed help. She needed protection…she needed her sire. But he wasn't here.

"Silence!" Starscream suddenly bellowed, but the small Predacon didn't stop, Irritated, he raised his servo to strike, and seeming to pick up on his intentions, her calling only got louder. Tears were falling fast down her cat-like features. Her hurt innocence was spark-wrenching, and even Starscream paused once more, He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Urgh! Stop your pathetic whining! Your making it harder for me to kill you!-"

"Kill who, Starscream?!"

The seeker froze at a femme's icy death-cold voice. His servo was only inches away from the Predacon, and she seemed to have ceased her calling altogether. He looked up wide-optic, as his own fear set in at the unexpected sight.

"A-Autobots! W-w-hat are you doing here?" He stuttered, completely taken aback by the sudden appearance. He then recalled the odd sound. The one he now realised sounded just like a ground-bridge.

_Scrap!_

* * *

The proud form of Ultra Magnus stood with his weapons ready, flanked by two others, the young Smokescreen, and the wild WheelJack. Arcee stood in the in-front of the Autobots second in command. The glow of each of their weapons cast a slight blue hue over the cave walls.

" Stand down immediately!" Ultra Magnus demanded with professionalism.

" Ah-ha-ha…let's not get too hasty now-"

" I said, STAND DOWN!"

"Okay, okay! I mean no harm, please, don't hurt me, you how sensitive we seekers are…" He said, taking a step back, and releasing the predacon. A Four to one odd was certainly not in his favour.

" Servos above your head, and on your knees, now!" Ultra Magnus demanded. Starscream squealed fearfully as the weapons flinched at his movement.

Huntress looked up to watch the skinny mech suddenly back down. Her small teary optics suddenly widened with hope. She cautiously let out a whimper, rolling on to her feet, but staying low, and a surprised silence seemed to fall over everyone.

"…Is…that a sparkling?" Smokescreen asked, unsure of what to make of the small robotic creature in the dim light.

Arcee dared to look at Ultra Magnus, removing her optics from the murderer. He nodded once, and she quickly walked towards Huntress. As she closed in, the whimpering stopped, and the small winged creature attempted a fighting stance, but shuddered with pain. Resigning herself, the sparkling looked up.

Two violet and blue laced optics stared down at her, in awe and shock. "...A Predacon…" Arcee's words caught all the Autobots by surprise.

"That's…that's… a Predacon!?" Smokescreen responded shocked.

" Of course it is you fool! As if a cybertronian would have wings!" Starscream scoffed momentarily forgetting the situation.

"Hey 'Screamer- look who's talking." Wheeljack mocked.

Starscream growled but a threatening gesture by Ultra Magnus silenced him.

" Easy …" Arcee spoke softly, as she retracted her blasters, the sharp transforming sounds making the youngling jump with another painful yelp. Arcee slowly reached her servos out to the sparkling-

" Ah!" She gasped as thin paper-cut scratches graced her fingers.

" It's alright…I'm not going to hurt you…" She said, trying to sound as friendly and kind as she could. The sparkling seemed to begin to register her intentions, but Arcee watched in horror as the sparkling began shaking on its feet before suddenly collapsing to the ground. Within a second Arcee had her in her arms, and was standing behind Magnus, keeping the young predacon away from Starscream.

" So… who would want to kill a sparkling?" Smokescreen asked accusingly looking at the Decepticon. Starscream scoffed once more.

"Its a PREDACON! I was ordered to by Lord Megatron-As if its life is of any importance-"

"Is that what you thought when you extinguished Cliff jumpers' spark?" Arcee retorted viciously. The small Predacon in her arms squirmed a little, feeling the intensity of her voice. Arcee quickly and unwillingly tried to calm herself.

"Is that what you thought when you destroyed the other Predacons?" Starscream counter argued, swiftly changing the topic. " How is this beast any different?"

"They were not sparklings-" Ultra Magnus demanded.

" And this won't be one forever- let's make a deal- you leave, let me carry out my orders, and we forget that any of this ever happened." Starscream proposed. _Then the last words Predaking will ever hear will be how you Autobots destroyed his precious Sparkling...how perfect..._

Ultra Magnus scrutinize the seeker. The cowardly mech had a point. A Predacon was a Predacon. He glanced at his clawed servo.

"Sorry 'con, were not sparklings killers." WheelJack commented.

"Too right!" Smokescreen chipped in.

"Well that's too bad.." Starscream's voice suddenly dropped dangerously low

Wheeljack was hit by a sudden blast of rock as it exploded beside him. Turning around, he saw three vehicons firing laser shots from the entrance.

"'Con's at the rear!"

Smokescreen turned around in the second and was firing back. Attention suddenly diverted, Starscream stole his chance. The sound of speeding jet engines echoed within the cave, as the seeker violently flew past the Autobots to freedom.

"Everyone, out of the cave, now!" Ultra Magnus ordered, as everyone hurried to get out before they were trapped. Smokescreen and Wheeljack led the way firing their lasers to clear the entrance, with Ultra Magnus behind Arcee and the Predacon.

"Aim at the entrance you fools!" Starscream ordered, and the Eradicons followed the words without question. The cave entrance quickly began to crumble, sealing the entrance just as the Autobots managed to reach it.

The final rock fell, and all around them the dust settled to reveal a mess of stone. "...I guess I will have to destroy you all." Starscream muttered as his finished his words. He began walking away, transforming and taking of. It wasn't worth his spark to ensure the Predacon died. The Autobots would have survived, banged up and bruised, but hopefully the predacon would die form its suffering.

_Or maybe the Autobots would...no, there're to soft sparked. Optimus Prime would never allow it...But then the Predacon may still survive...but they won;t want to let on they have a predacon would they? keep out of harms way, away from the war...yes, no one will ever know..._

Starscream thought. But how had the Autobots known where to find him? It didn't seem right at all. The three vehicons appeared in flight formation behind him, breaking his train of thought.

"Who sent you?!" Starscream demanded.

" Soundwave, Commander. He detected some ground bridge activity and thought you might need back-up-"

"Hah! Me? The great commander of the seeker legions of Cybertron? As if I need back up!. At least the Predacons_ dead_, and that's all that matters." Starscream muttered with a dark tone, making sure the soldiers picked up on what he was saying.

" Shouldn't we check t-"

" The predacons dead! Do you understand? Mutter a word of this to anyone, and I will have your sparks!"The seeker said arrogantly as he hastened his return, leaving the eradicons behind.

"You think it's alright? The Predacon?"

" Yeah. I think one of them was holding it…And they'll survive."

" To fight us another day...ah Well, perhaps the communications' chief will be more kind to us when we report to him. Not so much as a 'thanks'."

"Like anyone 'thanks' us."

* * *

"I know the 'cons have killed sparklings before-Urgh-, but it never ceases to disgust me." Wheeljack commented, pushing the large rocks and dust of him and he stumbled out of the cave. Smokescreen followed behind, a little dazed

"You alright, kid?" The wrecker asked, looking back.

" Yeah- just give me a click." Smokescreen replied, rubbing his sore helm. It took a moment for his processors to fall into sync again, but they did, he cursed to Primus. "Scrap! He got away!" Smokescreen moaned, looking to the sky.

"Easy kid. There's always next time." Wheeljack reassured him, as the stood outside. The sun was now fully risen, casting a wonderful warming sunlight over the landscape.

"Yeah, Next time we'll get him for sure-Wait- Arcee! Magnus!" Smokescreen turned back to look at the wreckage of the cave. Wheeljack was suddenly on alert, as they both returned and began moving rocks out-of-the-way, when they began to rise and tumble themselves. Out of the rising dust cloud, Ultra Magnus stood up, brushing of the dust and stone. From under him, Arcee stood up unharmed, still holding the sparkling.

"I can't believe its a predacon!" Smokescreen said, stepping forward to get a closer look at the small Predacon in Arcee's arms.

"Yeah, i'm fine, thanks for asking.?" Arcee commented, carefully adjusting the sparkling in her grip which had become instinctively vice-like as the cave had come down upon them. She brought the small feline Predacon's helm to rest against her chest plates, turning the sparkling inwards so she avoid causing discomfort to the wings on her back.

Smokescreen ignored her snappy comment as he just stared at the Predacon. The poor thing was injured with the remains of silent tears that had fallen down its small faceplates. An odd yellow substance leaked form its frame, as it laid limp in her arms.

" Is it alive?" Smokescreen asked worriedly. Arcee gently placed her scratched servo on its chest, finding a spark beat, still strong.

"Yes But we need to get this Sparkling to Ratchet." Arcee commented. She was about to comm. for a bridge when Magnus' words made her pause.

"As harsh as it may seem, we must destroy it." The tall blue commander declared, walking over to the soldiers under his command. His words were received with shocked glances.

"Your not actually going to listen to what that fragger said?!" Arcee questioned.

" You…can't! Predacon or not, I mean, it's only a Sparkling!" Smokescreen said aghast.

"Wait till it grows up, and starts hunting us down for scrap. Hate to say it kid, but Magnus might have a point. Even if I don't like it." Wheeljack said, giving Magnus a questioning look. Killing a sparkling…of anything just wasn't right.

Wheeljack cast a gaze down, finding it hard to think that any Autobot would suggest a horrid thing…his gaze fell upon the makeshift 'claw' Ratchet had fixed the commander with. Wheeljack shook his helm.

Of course, the young mech was more vocal and unrestrained with his opinion.

"It doesn't matter what it is- Optimus would never approve of this!- and besides, if we raise it, it can fight for us-"

"Whoa! Hold your energon kid, Are you glitching?" Wheeljack stared curiously at the young mech.

"We know Predaking transforms right? So there intelligent enough- we can teach it to be an Autobot!"

"While I also find the ethics questionable, a Predacon is a Predacon- and what happens when it finds out we destroyed it's kind?" Ultra Magnus began. He was quickly interrupted by Smokescreen.

"Look, we can discuss this later, with Optimus. for now, we have a Sparkling, and Predacon or not,and its coming back to base." Arcee stated. Ultra Magnus sighed as he relented, and accessed the com-link.

" Ratchet, open a ground-bridge, and prepare med-bay immediately."

* * *

Predaking fell to his knees as he felt the dark energon reach deeper into his circuits. The burn was intensifying, and the more he moved, it seemed the further it spread. He growled between panted breaths, clawing the floor as he hunted for his strength and unrelenting force. His was tiring, but that wouldn't stop him. Nothing would. But Megatron should have been dead by now!

His angered optics looked up. The Decepticon warlord seemed in bad shape, but he was still standing. He was still looking at him with the same dark intent. Predaking growled. He should have easily overcome this weakling- Why then, was it turning out to be so difficult to do so?

Megatron wiped away energon from the corner of his mouth, a futile act as it bled again. He grinned manically as he sensed the end was near.

"Not such a proud beast anymore are you, Predaking." Megatron stated icily. " To think such a primitive race once walked Cybertron…"

Predaking looked up with venom in his optics. His strength was low, that much he could feel, and the burning sensation wasn't helping. He staggered as he brought himself to his feet, and then transformed into his beast mode. He roared out in anger and pain as damaged metal and open wounds were forced to concede his commands. It was easier to stay on all fours at the least, and if Megatron thought he was primitive, then that was the way he would be defeated. A large fire ball met the decepticon's sword, deflecting it away from its target.

Several more balls of fire attempted to hit, until one did, clipping the mechs leg. Predaking suddenly dashed as fast as he could, grabbing the leg viciously within his teeth as he threw with all his might against the wall. Megatron slumped limp to floor, the sword no longer in his possession as clattered several feet away.

The dark eminent growls form the predacon filled his audio processors, as he attempted to recover.

_"My lord, the Predacons spark had been terminated."_ Starscream's voice echoed over the private comm.

_"Then bring the empty shell immediately!"_ Megatron bellowed back, as the Predacon approached closer.

_"You…You wanted its body?"_ Starscream's almost wimpy voice confirmed the mech didn't have the dead frame. Megatron growled, finally regaining his feet.

_"Starscream, when this is over-"_

_"The Autobots somehow appeared from no where-I-"_

_"The Autobots?!"_

Megatron anger suddenly dissipated. It wasn't what he envisioned, but it was useful. As the Predacon when to swipe it's claw at Megatron, his dark laughter made the beast pause. Predaking looked curiously at him, seeing something glow in his optics that hadn't been there before.

"Predaking…I must say, you are foolish." Megatron commented. Predaking's optics narrowed as he hit across the room once more. Megatron suppressed a groan of pain, as he stood up, finding the dark star sabre within his grasp once more. Predaking returned to that of a warrior, his frame still screaming murder at him.

" There is none more foolish than those who think they can take on a Predacon."

" A Predacon." Megatron began, his features smiling with victory. " A Predacon that is foolish enough to leave his so-called 'sparkling' unprotected."  
Shock seemed to crash all his systems as Predaking's processors digested the words. _Unprotected…_

"Huntress…What have you-"

Megatron cut him of with a dark laugh. " It is not what I have done, my dear Predacon, But it seems those Autobots are rather good at exterminating you kind." The dark lord watched as the Predacon, battered and leaking, seemed unable to comprehend anything. But for Megatron, a little more salt in the wounds before he died was obligatory.

"Did you honestly think your little pathetic predacon would be safe?" Megatron then shifted his argument as he saw grief and remorse flashed over the predacons' features.

"Huntress…"

"Oh, but of course, you hadn't even considered that, Had you? Let me guess, with what you discovered damaged your pride…such a simple but powerful notion that led to such a…unfortunate oversight."

Megatron shifted his grip on the hilt of the dark star sabre as he ran to attack.

Predaking stood still as a statue, unflinching as it seemed like an age for the blow to arrive.

_I…I..can't…Huntress…My kind…_ He stared at the oncoming enemy, the weapon raised ready to strike.

_The Autobots…but…how can this be?_ The long blade of purple was slowly falling to meet the Predacons' spark.

_Is my kind destined to face such enemies and dishonour?_

The tip of the blade began its journey of a powerful thrust towards him.

_As much as you deserve termination to pay for your treachery..._

Predacons body was sudden and quick, shifting himself to the right, leaving the blade to only lightly pierce his armour down his left side, as Megatron was unable to pull himself out of the attack, falling with momentum. The Predacon then reached for the blade, stealing it away from Megatron's clutches before sliding effortlessly into his leg, almost severing it completely.

Megatron howled in pain, as Predaking transformed, and made his escape.

_Huntress...__  
_

* * *

The sky had clouded over, turning what was a bath of sunlight for all plants and animals into a dismal and slightly colder day. A light, fine misted rain began to fall.

Among the forested landscape, roars of anguish could be heard for miles, scaring countless birds and wildlife away from the area.

The silence and loneliness were almost to clear, as the Predacon stood outside the cave. There was no sound form within. Only a small drop of energon…A predacons energon, and the stench of both Decepticons and Autobots.

His weakened emotional state gave way to the last strength of his physical state, as he fell to his knees.

_It can not be…_

Her scent was still lingering, but with the rain, the smells were being washed away and dampened. He tried to hold on it, that light but fresh scent…as a tear escaped his optics, he bowed his helm in failure, before collapsing to the ground.

* * *

**Thank you** **for all the reviews, follows and favs!**

**Sorry it took a while to update again.**

**Enjoy :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am sorry it took so long to update...**

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Hope**

As Ultra Magnus stepped through the ground bridge, he watched with bitterness as Arcee and Smokescreen quickly handed the Predacon over to Ratchet. He could see the shock over the medics' faceplates, watching that sudden realisation dawn upon him. Even Bulkhead craned to get a good look, similar shock plastered on his metal face-plates.

The initial shock was short-lived, as the medic overcame his shock. He had to admit, he admired how quickly the medic gathered himself. However, the admiration stopped there, as he watched what he considered to be one of the most rational mechs on the team begin to tend to the Predacon. He had hoped, on some level the old mech would share his views. That hope faded into the distance as he watched Ratchet treat it so tenderly, one would never guess the old mech was so temperamental. He heard him order smokescreen to call back Optimus and Bumblebee. The young hot-head hurried to do so, as Ratchet began to sort out the Predacon, shooing Arcee away so he had room to work.

He must have glared intently, as the wrecker that came to stand beside him brought him back to earth.

"Any other 'bot would think you were looking at slag." He commented freely, noticing the particularly sour look upon his metal face. Ultra Magnus sighed. He really didn't have time for wreckers…unfortunately, it seemed the wrecker had plenty of time for him.

"Magnus, wanting vengeance for what Predaking did to ya-that's fine, but a sparkling-"

"It has nothing to do with vengeance, soldier." The commander cut him of abruptly. The wrecker hardly seemed taken aback, despite the tone of words.

"Sure it doesn't." Wheeljack rolled his optics. " I mean, it's not that a Predacon stomped of your servo, or that everyone pretty much undermined your authority-"

" You would do well to learn when not to speak, soldier." Ultra Magnus silenced him.

" Must have missed that class, Sir." WheelJack rebuked. "….But not the one about touching nerves." He added briskly. "Look, not to put acid in your wounds, but a sparkling- a Predacon sparkling- it isn't the enemy, the 'cons are."

"And so is the Predacon who works with the Decepticons- now tell me, where do you think _that_ came from?" Ultra Magnus gestured to the young Predacon being treated by Ratchet, before leaving with a scowl.

WheelJack sighed, slightly throwing his servos up in defeat. Magnus was certainly one of the most stubborn commanders he'd come across. Although, as a wrecker, he hardly knew many at all.

The commander left the impudent wrecker as he walked over to the medic, already embroiled with his unusual patient. He observed the medic carefully examining the wounds, gently pulling the limbs away to uncurl the beast from its fetal position. It didn't fight back, already sedated.

"What is it you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" Ratchet suddenly snapped, catching the commander of guard with his awareness.

" As a medic, you're not seriously thinking about repairing that beast?" Ultra Magnus' voice stated with a serious tone.

"Ultra Magnus, as a medic who happens to have the name of _Ratchet-_ It is my duty to repair all who need it, even if it was a Decepticon." Ratchet snapped sharply, not turning to meet his gaze.

" It is a Predacon-"

"Predacon or not, do you think I'm just going to let it bleed?" Ratchet retorted, still keeping his attention on the task at hand. "I thought a medic's ruling overrode that of a commanders." Ratchet spoke icily, trying to keep his patience under control, but failing somewhat. He made a mental note of where his wrench was, just in-case he needed it- there was no exceptions when it came using his little prized weapon. Not even rank.

Ultra Magnus turned away without another word, beaten. No-one seemed to understand his side of the argument.

_Once an enemy, always an enemy_.

That is what every Cybertronian elite guard trainee was taught from the first day. He looked to the young Smokescreen. It seemed he had long forgotten that rule; he even questioned if the kid had joined the elite guard in the first place.

He looked back to the little Predacon. To think a Predacon had taken away his servo, and now this one had weakened his authority.

He looked over to where the others were talking. They were suppose to be soldiers, and yet they acted…un-soldier like. They acted like a…what was it? …'family'. A human concept, as Optimus had put it. They were so relaxed, so easy with each other, even towards Optimus, they had an...informality about them.

_Optimus, how does a 'family' operate in war fought by soldiers?_

* * *

It was silent.

No noise, no sound.

Just that exhaustive darkness.

Almost as though there was no physical world anymore…but that quickly came crashing to a halt. Suddenly, there was sounds of machines, timed beeps and rhythms' nearby.

_Nearby…where…?_

He could not fathom what would make such sounds. What kind of machine? Another mech?...There were no answers forthcoming.

He gave up seeing that it was pointless…Everything hurt…His processors hurt…his joints and circuits hurt…but his spark…oh how his spark hurt…and it hurt the most. To say a dark pit had opened inside him was an understatement. It was dark abyss of regret that had no end.

He had lost everything. Any hope for the future of the Predacon race was gone too. He was alive, that he was sure of...but could he still fight his enemies? Could he rescue that which was lost? Could he even stand?

_No...What can I do?_

He wished for nothing more to feel the small frame of his Huntress above his chest, to heal his wounded spark and dead pride. But she wasn't there. He didn't even know if she was alive…If the Autobots had truly found her…He tried to stop the thought but the reality was over-whelming. A small Predacon frame, bleeding and limp. The darkness around him didn't seem to be able to help at all.

_Then she is already dead…_He thought miserably.

"Predaking…"

_Huntress…I failed you…_

"Predaking…"

_I have failed us all…_

"Predaking, can you hear me?"A simple, monotone voice echoed as the one optic mech looked down at a sorry sight. The Predacon didn't seem to register him at all, until his optics opened, only to small slits. Even they hardly seemed to focus on anything. The mech regarded the Predacon silently, till he saw the yellow optics slowly look to him. He stood for a moment,holding the gaze making sure the Predacons' focus would not waiver. When he found it held steady, he finally spoke.

"Huntress is alive. She is safe."

The Predacons optics' suddenly widened ever so slightly.

"Huntress…where…" His words failed to vocalise his frustration. His vocal processors only emitting a weak, pathetic sound. He moved his helm in pain as he tried to find her somewhere. His optics made out various lights, and movements of others, but they closed in exhaustion. He tried to force them open once more but they barely obeyed his commands. _Where?_

"She is safe." Shockwave repeated to the Predacon. He did not seem to be listening. Predaking seemed to be in his own torment, and barely aware of the world he was in.

_Where are you…Huntress…_

Shockwave turned to a nearby terminal, seeing any communication was futile. Predakings' optics closed, unable to remain open. Clearly events had taken their toll, and the damage was extensive. Physical wounds where nothing, but with dark energon being poisonous, and the fact of the amount that flooded his systems, was more than troubling. Much had been removed, but the damage done would take along, long time to heal.

He looked back to his creation. Predaking's mouth moved muttering unvoiced words, locked in a delirium. But alive in that delirium. Shockwave paused, realising, for perhaps the first time he could remember, one of his creations had survived. Huntress as well, as he could easily guess, would too. That which he had created, was alive...even if it was not well.

A message rudely interrupted his thoughts.

_-Megatron wants to see you- And may i suggest you don't keep him waiting?-_

"I will be there." Shockwave responded to Knockout, the medic already sounding frustrated.

He looked back to the Predacon, and entered some commands. He watched as on-screen the Predacons vital stats slowed to steady rhythm, as stasis took over. His mouth ceased its wordless mumbling and his optics lost the battle to stay open.

"Keep an optic on his vitals." Shockwave said as he walked away, leaving the three Vehicons to watch the predacon. He sent a comm. for a ground bridge, which Soundwave sent immediately, deleting the co-ordinates as soon as Shockwave returned to the Nemesis.

* * *

"A _simple task_, kill the predacon, and bring me its lifeless corpse! _YET_ you fail me _AGAIN_!"

Megatron bellowed, his fists enclosed in anger. Despite this he hissed in pain as he laid upon the med-berth. He felt his frame shudder, every circuit aching. Knockout had already administered a pain-killer, but that did little to dull the sensation of the Predacons teeth that had pierced through his shoulder armour. And he didn't even want to think of his leg. Then to think the Predacon just abandoned the fight...

_Our next encounter will not end in such a humiliating way…_ Megatron swore. All this did little but to feed his rage at begin confined to such a weak and unimpressive state.

"Lord Megatron- forgive me! The Autobots arrived, I had no time but to make sure its spark-" Starscream continued his apologetic whining, but it was not as meaningful as it would have been if the warlord had been standing. And Megatron noticed it all to well. The seeker always seemed to smile within at his miss-fortune, but with the many times the seeker had tried to overthrow him, he wasn't surprised. But he despised the very notion of it.

"ENOUGH!" Megatron bellowed as he jerked upwards, making Starscream take a step back. He growled as he felt the sharp pain in his shoulder, but he continued. "You should know best of all, Starscream, that I expect you, and anyone to carry out my orders, despite all that stands in your way!" Megatron seethed with a low tone.

Starscream shivered as he felt the intensity of his masters' angered words.

"Do not think I am blind to your cowardice!"

"Lord Megatron, you need to relax, your only aggravating your wounds-"

"I will do as I see fit!" The warlord snapped at Knockout, who recoiled in shock.

"Starscream, Have Soundwave track down Predaking-"

"M-My Lord, What for? The beast is injured and useless-"

"Soundwave detected the beast, his spark extinguished due to wounds and the dark energon present within him. He was duly meld down for scrap." Shockwaves' voice bought an uneasy calmness to the tension filled atmosphere, as he walked in without fear.

Megatron growled deeply, finding his chance to properly end the beasts life now gone. However, it was dealt with rather quickly...Soundwave, the ever silent and efficient follower, must have taken care of it. It was not ideal, but the Predacon was out-of-the-way. As long as no one stole his chance to extinguish the primes, spark, the predacons death didn't matter. However, his reputation, he imagined would be called into question, much to his displeasure.

He had to admit, it was a shame. That adrenaline from so long ago...He had not realised how sentimental he was. How he missed the gladiatorial pits...to conquer such wild beasts...just like Predaking...

"So the beasts' short life came to an inglorious end..." Megatron growled, forgetting his almost-severed leg. Such things he had to put behind him; he was a leader, and nothing would weaken him.

"Good riddance!" Starscream muttered, finding something at least had gone his way on the rather unfortunate day for him.

"Starscream, get out of my sight!" The seeker scampered out of the med-bay, not at all jealous of Knockout's position. The said Decepticon medic, stood still for while, letting the silence be dominated by his lord's acidic growls. After a moment, Knockout prepared himself. He had work to do.

" Lord Megatron, we need to begin repairing-"

"How long until the Squadron of Predacons you are creating are ready?" Megatron bluntly ignored him, looking to his scientist.

Knockout looked on bored. He really wanted to patch Megatron up as soon as possible. Having an injured leader of the Decepticons for a long time in med-bay was not a good thing. Not a good thing at all. _One of the perks of the job..._He thought, as he stood listening to the conversation.

"They are entering the final stages of development-"

"Not good enough! I want them ready for battle!"

"My lord, that is not possible-"

"Then make it possible!"Megatron shouted.

Shockwave fell silent. Before nodding. It was illogical to argue with such an easily aggravated Mech.

"Yes, my lord." Shockwave left, and before Knockout could even suggest it, Megatron barked out his orders.

"Repair me now- I must be ready to lead my Predacons."

Knockout nodded, as he began to induce stasis.

"I must have those Predacons ready….. If I am to eliminate Optimus Prime... I need his team to be faced with an enemy that they can't d-defeat…. as soon…. as possible…"

* * *

"Can you believe he even suggested we kill it?" Smokescreen said, as he and Arcee talked with Wheeljack and Bulkhead. The wrecker shrugged once more.

"He's just bitter 'cause he's a servo down. Give him time. Guessing Optimus will let it stay?" Wheeljack asked, raising a brow.

"Dunno. He's not the type to just abandon something."

"Yeah, but, how does a Predacon fit in to our hectic lives of blowing up cons and foiling plans of ruling Cybertron?" Wheeljack contested.

"Where else is it going to go?" Arcee retorted.

"Of course he'll let it stay. I mean, it would be like us abandoning a cybertronian sparkling…" Smokescreen spoke, as he looked over to the med berth the predacon laid still upon.

"Guess were about to find out." Bulkhead said, as he watched the ground bridge power up.

* * *

Ratchet just needed to weld the last scratch together, although he was a little worried the soft proto-form underneath was damaged. From the scans, he was thankful to find they were not that deep at all. This one had pierced through, but the real wound to the proto-form beneath was barely a paper cut. It would heal on its own. He kept himself steady as he maneuvered the welder tenderly across the wound, using a gentle heat on the young amour.

The metal slowly began to rejoin, and he kept it even to prevent scaring as best he could. However, this little one would probably have to live with than faint scars over its chest plates. No, he thought, as he finished, and carefully inspected his was proud to say his work was almost flawless. He spared a glance over the small Predacons frame, but besides rough paint scratches, she seemed relatively unharmed. It's small chest rose slightly, at a much calmer rhythm than when he had received the predacon.

_The emotional scars are always the hardest to mend…_

He turned to look at the monitor, and everything appeared to fine internally as well. He accessed the information from several other scans he done, and he looked other the results carefully. By Primus…His optics narrowed as he looked back to the Predacon. In the background, the ground bridge opened, and he felt relieved as he heard the prime's heavy footsteps approach. He already knew what the prime's decision would be, and Ultra Magnus would not be happy with it.

As the Prime entered with Bumblebee, he could sense the tension all to well. Before he hardly stepped into the base, Ultra Magnus approached him.

" Welcome back sir."

"What has happened? Is someone injured?" Optimus asked, casting a glance over his team. No one seemed injured, and all were accounted for. Smokescreens message had been sketchy to the least, simply stating he would 'have to see it for himself.

" No, none of the team have been injured, however-"

"It's a Predacon sparkling. We found Starscream tying to terminate its spark." Smokescreen quipped in, impatience to know what the fate of the Predacon was.

Ultra Magnus looked disapprovingly at the young bot.

_ "A predacon Sparkling? Are you glitching?!"_ Bumblebee queried.

" See for yourself." Arcee gestured. Both mechs walked over to the med bay, were both froze. Bumblebee turned back to the others for conformation, his optics wide. The others just responded with the 'you not crazy look'. It only served to make Bumblebee more dumbfounded as he looked back to the sight.

_"I don't believe it...didn't even think a Predacon could be a sparkling..."_

"But it remains a Predacon." Ultra Magnus stated. "And as such, Predacon are our enemies."

"Oh, Come on, it's a sparkling!" Smokescreen face-palmed.

"I believe it did scratch Arcee- Which demonstrates that even a young Predacon is dangerous, and it may have a viscous personality." Ultra Magnus said.

"Or, it knows how to protect itself when it's scared and Starscream was trying to kill it?" Arcee spoke back

"Oh, so now it has a personality- thought you said it was beast." Smokescreen spoke, as he took a step towards him. Ultra Magnus held his silence for a bit, finding the young mechs approach disconcerting.

"Some choices are difficult, but for something that doesn't exist now, we should question whether it should."

"Doesn't mean it can't exist! Choosing whether or not something should live is not a difficult decision!"

"Giving the circumstances and what we know of Predacons-"

"What do we know of Predacons?!" Smokescreen challenged. "All I know, is you seem to want to kill an innocent!"

"IT probably doesn't know the difference-"

"ENOUGH." Both of the mechs fell silent. Optimus' word was stern, commanding such respect. However remained silent, as he walked over to Ratchet. Both Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus glared at each other.

"How badly is it injured?"

" Not to severely, it should be fine once it's recovered." Ratchet said somewhat absentmindedly, as he looked to the Prime. "It's a young female." Ratchet commented, knowing that the prime would understand the implications. "And as you can see- it's already causing trouble." He muttered quietly, looking to the rest of team Prime. Optimus sighed.

Before he could even turn and speak to the rest of them, Smokescreen jumped the gun.

"Optimus- We have to look after it-"

" And we will."

"We can't- Wait, what?!"

" While I am aware opinion is divided, and not without reason, we can not abandon or harm something so young, and there will be killing."

"I knew it!" Smokescreen grinned

"With all due respect, it is a Predacon." Ultra Magnus said, holding up his claw.

"True, however I believe smokescreens question is correct- we know nothing of Predacons besides what has been displayed by Predaking. It would be unwise to assume something so young could be the same."

"What's to say it won't turn on us?" WheelJack asked unsure.

"Unless the 'cons meant for us to find the Predacon and it's a trap." Bulkhead shrugged, looking to Bumblebee who shook his helm slightly.

"Not likely. Starscream was ready to kill it." Arcee countered. "Although he was quick to leave."

" I do not believe that is a likely scenario, however, it does raise questions as to why the decepticons would have such a young Predacon, and why would they kill it."

"That's easy- 'cons don't care about life." Wheeljack commented.

"An assumption that is not correct- they may be brutal, but they are fighting for their beliefs, and their own life, even if it is for the benefit of one." Optimus spoke wisely, but he could not hide the solemn attitude form his last words. He was hoping the wrecker would understand, but, that didn't seem to happen. As Optimus had often found, it was hard to erase the black and white lines that the war had produced.

"Sir, If we are to keep the Predacon, In which case, your asking us to…raise it?" Ultra Magnus asked, struggling to get the words of his glossa.

Optimus considered the phrase- 'raise it'. It wasn't exactly what he would have chosen, but as he thought about it, he realised that was inevitable. If it was staying with them, it would have to be tended to. Being so young, it would certainly need some kind of parental figure, it would need to be taught lessons, feed and watched over at all times. Suddenly, things did not seem as easy.

"...Yes. I understand this will have its own issues, however my decision is final."

Everyone exchanged glances, and eventually, they all nodded, respecting the words and choice of the Prime. Ultra Magnus however did not, but with such unanimity from the rest, he had no standing, and decided to remain silent.

"I also would like a report of the events that transpired. Otherwise, you have duties to attend to." Optimus concluded, as he went to speak to Ratchet.

With nothing obstructing his view, Ultra Magnus stared at the small Predacon. He looked to Smokescreen who was smiling proudly, clearly happy with his 'for-told' outcome. "Everyone else seemed at ease and somewhat comfortable with the decision, leaving Magnus feeling alone. He sighed, returning to his quarters. Things on earth were certainly not as black and white as they had been on Cybertron.

* * *

Optimus watched out of the corner of his optic as the second in command walked away, before turning to Ratchet.

"He isn't going to forgive Predacon kind easily. Nor will it be easy to 'raise' a predacon." Ratchet sighed. " You do know what you've let us in for?" he questioned, as he thought about the trials and tribulations of just raising a Cybertronian sparkling, let alone a predacon.

Optimus nodded in response; he was well aware of the consequences.

"I have heard all opinions but your own. What do you think?" Optimus asked.

"I didn't repair it for no reason. But I'm not, for one second Predacon-sparkling-sitting."

Optimus gave a small smile at his friends usual demeanor towards the young.

"That may not be helped. Old friend." Optimus warned. Ratchet sighed as he returned to watching over the Predacon.

"Then I hope for a gentle temperament to say the least…Oh no..." Ratchet paused as a sudden realisation dawned upon him.

"What is it?" Optimus asked.

"Miko..."

* * *

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews I received for the last chapter, they were probably some of the best I've received XD I'm so happy all are enjoying the ****story, and I hope you continue to enjoy it too! :)**

**Again, I apologise for not updating sooner. **

**Enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- An Odd family**

"Hey, were back. Miss us?" Jack commented, as he walked thought the door to the rails, looking out over the hangar to the five Autobots.

" Not really. Enjoy your little 'break' trip?" Arcee commented sarcastically, departing form the group to greet him.

"Meh. Better hanging around you guys for sure. Just don't tell my mum I said that." He said sheepishly.

June had decided with everything that had happened, a break from the 'bots would be good for the children. They however thought otherwise, but then even Optimus agreed, so they had little room for argument. Their guardians were caught with their servos tied- on one, they wished nothing more than their charges to remain close by, on the other, they understood the concern June had for the children. Jasper had been destroyed- their homes had been decimated. All though neither of the three showed it, losing your home was not something you got over so easily, something all the Autobots and even the decepticons alike knew all too well. So, Begrudgingly, they agreed to it.

As June walked in, Jack quickly opened a new topic of conversation. "So…anything happen while we weren't here?"

"You have no idea. But you're going to have to keep noise down- you won't believe this, but-"

"MIKO is in back in da BASE!" The Japanese girl suddenly cried out, fist pumping the air with enthusiasm.

"Miko- Do you have to scream next to my ears every time-"

"Oh get a back-bone." Miko said dismissively, waving Jack of with her hand. "And what was this 'but' I heard? Did 'cons get their faces smashed in? Oh! Did you fight the Predacon?! Find some super amazing energon supply?!"

"Where does she get all that energy from?" June said, as she came up behind her son accompanied by Raphael.

"Really? She's surrounded by robots from another planet-what's not to get excited about?" Jack said, slightly emulating Arcees sarcastic tone. June gave him a look saying 'don't talk like that to me, while Jack responded with an apologetic shrug. However, it was an obvious observation.

"Well?! I need details!"

Arcees faceplates fell in exasperation. "No, no and no. You _need _to keep your voice _down_-"

"Hey, look who's back, if it isn't the little wrecker." WheelJack smiled as he and Bulkhead walked over.

"Whassup guys? Hope you didn't smash any 'cons without me!"

"Not really…umm, Miko, you really need to stay quiet-"

"Since when did you become a party pooper?" Miko queried, folding her arms looking rather disappointed in the uncharacteristic choice of words.

"Err…Bulk's right, we need to keep it down-" WheelJack added, earning a slightly confused look form the young up-beat human. However, her confusion was brushed aside almost instantly.

"But I have to show you guys a totally awesome new guitar tune I whipped up! I call it 'smashing 'cons'!" She said, making fist punches in the air.

"It's not that tune you were air-guitaring earlier is it?..."

"Corrrreect! Now you get to hear the real thing!"

Miko suddenly ran over to the games area where she and the other two hung out, collecting her guitar and flicking the switch.

" Get ready to have your audio sensors blown!"

"MIKO NO!" All the bots present cried out.

It was too late, as she suddenly began strumming out heavy and screeching notes, elongating the tones by running her fingers down the stings, as they echoed throughout.

"MIKO! For Primus's sake, how many times do I have to tell you not to play that primus infernal instrument?!" Ratchet's frustrated voice rang out. He spoke with a quiet harshness that was not compromised by the lowness of his voice, as he tried to not disturb the Predacon, which the ignorant human girl was currently oblivious of. Either way, it silenced the horrible earth music. "Bulkhead! I thought I told you to tell her-"

"I did, but you know what Miko's like…" Bulkhead said apologetically.

"HEY! You can't talk to him like tha-what was that sound?" Miko paused in her support effort, as she heard an odd sound. A quiet, small moan…and it was coming from near where Ratchet as standing. Seeing the curiosity in her eyes, and among the other humans, Ratchet relented.

"…There is a patient here." The medic said, giving in. "But the last thing we need is to wake her up!" Ratchet hushed, watching them all come over to the rails overlooking the med bay, there eyes widening in amazement and surprise.

* * *

"UWAA! KAWAII!"

Huntress awoke to the audio-piercing sound of a high pitch squeal, the sound colliding with her audio sensors like a torrent of tsunamis. There was so may noises…and this one she couldn't ignore. She suddenly became aware of the pain of her frame, and an odd sluggish sensation throughout. Her senses slowly became alive once more, and everything shivered with a dull ache.

"MIKO! What did I just say?!"

"Easy, Docbot, I couldn't help it! It's sooo cute!"

"What is she?"

"A Predacon sparkling."

The voices spoke in uneven raised and hushed tones, worsening her processor ache, as she tried to curl up, as if it would stop the noise. She curled up tighter, trying to block out the sounds as all her sensors searched for the familiar spark beat of her sire. Just that comforting rhythm, that spark that would pulse below her as she slept….

"Lis-ah, Miko! No pictures!"

"Awwwww! Come on! I wanna take photo of the little Preda-princess- pwease?!"

"NO means NO!"

Huntress opened her small optics. She couldn't take it anymore. Why wasn't her sire silencing them? It then occurred to her that her comforting sparkbeat she sought wasn't there. Her small spark almost stopped. This wasn't her home. She was not upon her sires chest…just a grey, flat metal surface…she looked around at a bright environment that she didn't recognise. She didn't recognise any faces. Her optics trained searchingly for her sire, but found nothing. Then, it all crashed upon her. She remembered the tall skinny mech that had hurt her, the pain was plain enough. But before that…her sire had left her…and he didn't come back. He had not come for her. He had left her…but …he was going to come back, wasn't he? Was he here? She felt tears threaten to fall, but she held them back. She wasn't going to cry in front of strangers.

"Yeow….Meow…"

She suddenly felt several pairs of optics upon her, and the attention was unnerving. Without knowing, she slightly spread her claws. They were not coming _anywhere_ near her. That, she would make sure of.

Everyone watched, as the emotions in the small Predacon's face changed through worry, fear and sadness. Smokescreen could not help but feel for the little Predacon. _If only Ultra Magnus was here to see this…_ He thought. _Bet it would met his spark like a smelting pit..._

* * *

Optimus Prime knocked on the door to Ultra Magnus' quarters.

" Who is it?" Came a stern voice.

" Optimus, May I come in?" Optimus responded politely. He waited until the door slid open.

" Of course, Sir." Ultra Magnus said, standing aside gesturing the Prime in.

" You can dispense with the formalities, Magnus." Optimus said, as he walked in, the door sliding closed behind him. He stole a gaze around the room. Like everyone else's quarters, (at least, he assumed) that very much like his own, they weren't decorated, and were frugal.

"Formalities foster recognition for rank and command proper respect." Ultra Magnus stated, as though he had a textbook before him. Optimus looked to his second in command.

"We are not the elite guard, Ultra Magnus." Optimus re-stated.

" As you've already said. However, how do you expect a team to function without such mechanisms? How does a family fight a war?"

" Those mechanisms are still in place, even though they act as a family. However, are not as complete opposites, but as one."

Ultra Magnus sighed. The whole 'family' concept still eluded him. Besides, what were Cybertronians doing adopting a human concept? Before he could venture forth his thoughts, Optimus began a new topic- one he wasn't keen on, but he it as inevitable.

" I understand you are not happy with the arrival of the Predacon." Optimus asked, looking at him without judgement.

" You already know my thoughts, sir. I don't believe there is any need to expand upon any of them."

" You are correct. In which case, I will only say this- do not let the sins of others stain another."

Ultra Magnus turned his optics down, seeming slightly ashamed. He knew he was not acting with any grace, but his feelings towards the Predacon were not going to change overnight.

"I also ask that even if you still feel resentful, I still expect you treat the Predacon accordingly."

Ultra Magnus looked up slightly shocked.

" Why would I have any contact with that thing?"

" It may come a time that you will have to watch over it, as everyone will have their duties and no one 'bot will be able to devote their entire time to it."

_I am not looking after a Predacon. _ Ultra Magnus thought, keeping his opinion, though loud within unvoiced outside. However, it seemed Optimus could see right through him. Again, his new clawed hand came into view

Ultra Magnus shook his helm.

" I...I just don't believe it belongs here."

"Then does it belong in the servos of Megatron?" Optimus questioned with raised brow. Ultra Magnus looked down to the floor. Of course, no Autobot in their right processor would ever surrender anything, any creature to the infamous tyrant. Primus only knew of what horrific torture would await the said victim.

"Or the servos in the servos of its own kind?" Ultra Magnus asked.

* * *

"Easy….no-one's going to hurt you…" Ratchet said, cautious as he slowly approached the berth. Her small yellow optics narrowed as he came ever closer. She became still, and he watched as she moved into a pose ready to make a move. Ratchet paused, making things even more tensed as he tired to think of a solution. If only he had thought about this scenario before...he just hadn't expected her to wake so soon, thanks to a certain someone. Everyone watched eagerly as the old medic did his best to appear not a threat- so intrigued they were, they remained silent- even Miko.

He took a step forward, and She made a sudden movement back but yelped as her frame twinge in pain at the sudden movement. She curled into herself, forgetting about the many strangers surrounding her. This was his chance.

"Someone grab a cloth or something soft-" Ratchet said, his attention focused on the young Predacon. Hee had his servo hed out, and as soon as he felt the material within his grasp, he darted forward, but the Predacon moved with a hiss of pain out of his reach, moving further up the back of the berth- from which there was a substantial fall for one of her size.

"_Ratchet-"_

" I Know, I know.." Ratchet muttered, in response to Bumblebee's warning. There was nothing to bait the Predacon with, and unless the Predacon calmed down, there was little he could do about her present attitude

The rest of the team exchanged glances, and Arcee signalled Smokescreen to follow her, as she quietly walked around to the back of thee berth. As log as Ratchet kept her focused, they would have no problem...

Suddenly, she flinched, looking around to see Smokescreen and Arcee both coming up from behind the berth. The Predacon suddenly turned to face them, and taking his chance, Ratchet suddenly reached out, ready to wrap the blanket around her, when she suddenly moved out of reach again, but this time, rather carelessly, as her back pede slipped of the back of the berth. The rest of her followed, only to be caught by smokescreen.

" I got ya-OW!" Smokescreen howled, as the little Predacon bit and scratched him. He released his grip, and she fell to the floor with a thump, while landing on all fours. Arcee lunged for her, but the Predacon quickly moved out of reach. She quickly looked around, finding the back of the monitors and a small gap she could easily fit into. Against her small frame's protest, she curled up into between the two pieces of metal, facing outwards, panting slightly mixed with small shudders of pain.

" Where is she?" Ratchet demanded already flustered.

" Here, between the monitors." Arcee said, as she knelt, staring at the Predacon. Two unfriendly optics stared back.

" We need to get her out of there-"

"Were listening docbot." Smokescreen muttered as he nursed his bitten and scratched servos. Nothing but paper cuts- but primus did they sting!

"How about a bang? Ya know, scare it out?" WheelJack suggested.

" Ooh! I could play a good note on my guitar-"

"NO!" everyone unanimously said.

"That is not how you deal with a sparkling." Ratchet dismissed, almost face palming himself.

" _Then, what are we going to do?" _Bumblebee asked.

Ratchet thought for a moment, before he began barking out orders. "Arcee, stay where you are- the rest of you, stand close by- WheelJack, I need you to help remove the panelling, so everyone be ready when she tries to run."

"Who made him Prime?" Smokescreen commented quietly. Bulkhead just chuckled lightly overhearing the younglings' words.

With everyone in place, both WheelJack and Ratchet carefully began to remove the panels.

Looking up from her hiding place, Her yellow optics widened in panic. Her supposed sanctuary was about to disappear. She looked forward, only to see the others ready and waiting for her. She flinched in pain- her frame wasn't comfortable being stuck in a tight spot. A mere moment later, and the panels beside her were moving- against her pain, she took her chance.

"Grab her!"

She quickly evaded the blue femme's grasp, skidding to a halt before she could snatched up by another, large green mech. Turning to run another way, she uickly darted through the white mechs legs, before something suddenly wrapped itself tightly around her.

"Got ya'- ow! Someone, get that blanket before I loose my digits!" WheelJack said, as he held her at arm's length to prevent any injury to himself but his servos.

"YEow! Mmeooooww!"

Her small fangs were beared as she hissed, finding herself unable to pull out her limbs and fight back. She wrestled fiercely, as Ratchet did his best to get a good hold that would cause no injury. He finally got a good grip on her, safely wrapped in a not-too tight blanket- and not exactly the softest material you could find, but it would do for now. Ratchet then quickly wrapped the blanket around her.

"There we go." He said, gently beginning to stroke the top of the Predacon's helm,wWhile she continued to fight futilely against it, hissing and growling intently, while trying to bite.

"Feisty little thing." WheelJack commented as he nursed his servos.

"Your not kidding." Smokescreen agreed, looking to his own scratches. As the rest of the team begin to approach for a closer look, Her attitude darkened as she turned her angry gaze towards them. Her violent display was cut short as her hisses and growls suddenly turned to a small groan of pain.

" She alright doc?" Bulkhead asked, looking slightly concerned.

" Of course she isn't! She's still healing, and has had nothing short of quite a few traumatic cycles!" Ratchet snapped back at the green wreckers stupidity.

"Everyone, keep your distance- Arcee, take her-"

"Wait, what?"

"You were the one to carry her in, so she, on a distance level, she will be familiar with you- and I am too rough handed to hold a sparkling- Now come along, I don't have all day."

Arcee sighed as she approached cautiously, wrapping her arms around tightly so the Predacon could not exploit an opportunity to escape. Ratchet cautiously let go, pausing for a moment to make sure the femme had a good hold on the sparkling, and once she had, he relaxed as he returned to the monitors. He was of course perfectly steadied handed when he wanted to be- but he had other things to do.

Arcee looked down, seeing the Predacon look back at her with angry and upset optics.

"Wow, barely here and already causing more trouble than I do- I love her!" Miko stated, looking at the little Predacon adoringly.

"You say that like's it's your job..." Raphael said.

"Someone's got to make it exciting around here every now and again." She winked mischievously. Both Raphael and Jack shook there heads, un surprised.

"Suits ya 'cee- guess we should get more sparkling's round here, huh?" WheelJack mocked, earning a glare as angry as the little Predacon's in his direction. Arcee leant against the berth as held the angry sparkling.

"_So, No what? Do we wait for it to calm down?" _Bumblebee asked looking to Ratchet.

"Yes, I can't administer any more sedatives to her because she is so young- it would be harmful to her. She will just have to learn we mean no harm." He said, looking round. The Predacon's behaviour hadn't calmed- she still snarled an hissed, even as Arcee tried to stroke her helm. Her optics shone with a bright ferocity, daring to meet anyone gaze as though she was threatening them. But it was all show. Any creature would try to disguise its true feelings, but they could all see right through her.

* * *

Huntress continued trying to free herself, but it was no use. She hated the fact they were touching her, that they didn't seem to understand the notion that she wasn't going to be treated in such a way-but still they didn't help that she felt dejected. Her sire was nowhere to be seen, and her calls were unanswered. Finally unable to fight the tears, her emotions slowly began to pour out, and her anger only increased as she scolded herself for being weak. The pain she had been fighting became stronger as her aches got worse.

"Great…" Arcee said, as she realized the Predacon was now crying. The tears were silent among her angry cries, but falling fast.

"Hey, there's no need to cry…" Arcee said, not quite sure what to do. She knew she was being watched- And she hoped this would prove she wasn't a typical femme when it came to sparklings, as WheelJack had commented. She was a warrior, and nothing, on the battle field or of it, would have prepared her for this.

June watched nostalgically- She remembered the first time she had held Jack, how she had been so unsure of how to treat him; that first moment between amazement at the new life in her arms and the fact she was his mother. While the situation was not at all the same, she could see the uncertainty, as the femme held the sparkling as it was called, correctly. June thought back to the many times Jack had cried as a baby- despite growing into a quiet young teenager, he was far from that as a child.

"Arcee?"

The blue femme looked up to her.

"I don't much about Predacons, but perhaps I can help." June said, making sure she wasn't overstepping the line, after all, she didn't have any jurisdiction when it came to Cybertronian life forms.

"I'm listening." Arcee responded, as she tried to gently rock the Predacon- but it still wasn't working.

"Maybe you could sing to it." June suggested. "Soft sounds tend to distract babies minds, so…"

"I am NOT singing." Arcee said defiantly.

"Here I thought you had nice vocal processors." WheelJack mocked, folding his arms with a smug look on his faceplate's.

"It would be interesting." Smokescreen added."

"Maybe I could find a song or something on the net?" Raphael suggested coming to Arcees rescue.

"_What? Like a lullaby thing you once told me about?"_ Bumblebee questioned, with his familiar beeps and sounds. June turned to look at the black and yellow bot.

"Actually, I don't think we need the internet…"

* * *

A small silence hung in Ultra Magus's quarters, as contemplation ruled.

"I would hand it back to its own kind if said kind did not serve Megatron. A young one would be taught to obey only, without its own choices." Optimus spoke, remembering the many stories of young Cybertronian sparkling's being taken and forced into an upbringing without compassion.

"Why would Megatron have a Young Predacon created in the first place, if Starscream was only going ot kill it?" Ultra Magnus asked.

" I do not have the answer, but I would consider the possibility it was an undesired result from an experiment, Or it is possible a femme Predacon exists, and the Sparkling was undesired."

_It is certainly not desired here. _Ultra Magnus thought.

" Either way, it will remain with us." Optimus finished, the tone of his voice emulating his final decision as he left his second in commands quarters.

Ultra Magnus was left in a momentary silence, before his processors told him he needed refuelling. He didn't fight the much-needed distraction, as he walked a short distance to the energon store-room. He left his quarters in contemplation. He only wished to be back on Cybertron-where everything was simple. He approached the store-room and took his ration of energon. He looked pitifully upon the small amount they had. One that would only get smaller if they were feeding a Predacon. He turned to the energon the lazily swirled within the cube. He was about to return to his quarters when he was stopped by melodic sounds, oddly familiar. Curiosity getting the better of him, he walked round to the entrance of what was the main room of the hangar. Least he could say, he was…shocked.

The young scout was holding the Predacon wrapped in some material, while singing. _HE_ was _singing _to the Predacon?! He vaguely recognised it as an old Cybertronian song; one which the Predacon seemed to paying attention. He could see it had been crying, and it looked tired and worn out, resting as though it had finally given up. It recalled many memories. He had seen soldiers with such gazes, when everything they had gone through had taken its toll. It was a state some did not come out of.

Everyone around it had all their attention diverted the young Predacon, chatting, listening, laughing…everything about the cosy scene was so… unnatural. To think a beast could command so much attention...and yet they hardly had any respect for the chain of command. Things on Earth were certainly backwards.

Before he could debate whether or not he remained watching, Smokescreen spared a glance at him. Hardening his expression, he quickly turned away, leaving the familiar song of the old days behind.

Smokescreen sighed. Magnus had a thing or two to learn about just being social- and nice towards a Predacon.

"So, what do we call it?"

* * *

**Finally got this chapter up! Please accept my apologies, things have been hectic. Thank you for you patience, and to those who kept asking me to update.**

**In seeking forgiveness, I want you guys to come up with a name the Autobots would call Huntress, since they won't know her real name for a while... PM me or put it in your review...and we'll see :P**

**In response to some reviews...**

**Kyuubi-titan- I guess she is the first maximal, in a way, despite being a Predacon...Pretty cool idea **

**Reneeswan + B123= I hadn't really thought about Miko and Huntress getting along...but it seems to work :) So thank you for that :)**

**Ardent Aspen- 'Preda-princess' is very cute, I cant believe that has never crossed my mind! Say thanks to your sister for it, and I hope you don't mind me using it :)**

**I've also noted concern for Predaking...You will have to wait to find out :P**

**As always, thank you for the reviews I received for the last chapter :)**

**And I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (sorry if it's not too good...)**


End file.
